SPN VD Chatroom, Come Chat With Your Friends!
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Throwing Supernatural and Vampire Diaries characters in a chatroom. Randomness ensues.
1. Dean wants pie

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! If I did I would be out hunting demons with Sam and Dean about now.**

**User Names:**

Dean- CanIhavesomepie45

Sam- Puppy-dog-eyes55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

* * *

**~.~Chatroom~.~**

_CanIhavesomepie45 has joined._

_Bunny_hunter has joined._

CanIhavesomepie45: Hey.

Bunny_hunter: Hey.

CanIhavesomepie45: What kind of name is Bunny_hunter?

Bunny_hunter: …I hunt rabbits. What kind of name is CanIhavesomepie45?

CanIhavesomepie45: Cuz I want some pie.

Bunny_hunter: …Wow.

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has joined._

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Hey Dean and new guy.

CanIhavesomepie45: Sam, finally. Elmer Fudd here is getting boring.

Bunny_hunter: Haha. Very funny.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Stefan?

Bunny_hunter: Oh, hey Elena.

Headoverheelsinlove77: You joined a chatroom? o.O

Bunny_hunter: I got bored. ^^''

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Oh, Dean. I got Cas to join a chatroom.

CanIhavesomepie45: Did you?

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Yep. You owe me five bucks! :)

CanIhavesomepie45: Damn.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hey, people.

Bunny_hunter: Damn. I hope you wouldn't join. -_-

Crow-in-the-fog8: And miss my chance to annoy you more than usual? You wish. ;)

Bunny_hunter: Hold on a second.

_Bunny_hunter has logged off._

CanIhavesomepie45: I wonder where he went to.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: I have no idea.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Who cares?

CanIhavesomepie45: He was easy to pick on.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has been disconnected._

_Bunny_hunter has joined._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Hey, we were talking to him...

Bunny_hunter: I took care of him.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: …

CanIhavesomepie45: How did you do that?

Bunny_hunter: I smashed his laptop.

Headoverheelsinlove77: He might kill you for that, you know.

Bunny_hunter: Yeah, I know.

_Feathers12 has joined._

Bunny_hunter: Huh. New guy.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: I think it's Cas.

Feathers12: Yeah, it's me.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: HA! I knew it.

CanIhavesomepie45: Typical. I'm hungry, anybody got pie?

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has sent CanIhavesomepie45 a virtual pie._

Headoverheelsinlove77: There.

CanIhavesomepie45: Oh, cool. I got to try that.

_CanIhavesomepie45 has sent Puppy-dog-eyes55 a virtual punch to the face._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Seriously, Dean?

CanIhavesomepie45: Hahaha.

_Bunny_hunter has been disconnected._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Uh oh. I better go see what's up. Bye.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: See you.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged off._

CanIhavesomepie45: So now what?

Puppy-dog-eyes55: I have no idea. :/

CanIhavesomepie45: :P

Feathers12: I'm going to go.

CanIhavesomepie45: Why?

Feathers12: Long way from the library to the motel.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Can't you just fly?

Feathers12: ...I want to walk.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: ….o.O

Feathers12: I'm getting flabby. As Dean once put it.

CanIhavesomepie45: * Falls to the floor laughing*

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Now you've done it.

_Feathers12 has logged off._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Want to go get something to eat, Dean?

CanIhavesomepie45: Yes. Lets go.

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has logged off._

_CanIhavesomepie45 has logged off._


	2. Lucifer

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! If I did I would be out hunting demons with Sam and Dean about now.**

**User Names:**

Dean- CanIhavesomepie45

Sam- Puppy-dog-eyes55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

* * *

**~.~Chatroom~.~**

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

_Witchy-ness89 has joined._

_CanIhavesomepie45 has joined._

Witchy-ness89: Oh look who it is.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hello, Bonnie.

CanIhavesomepie45: Oh, look it's the guy from before.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I have a name, it's Damon.

CanIhavesomepie45: Dean.

Witchy-ness89: Oh, good I'm not alone with him.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 sent Witchy-ness89 a virtual middle finger._

Witchy-ness89: Mature.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You love it.

CanIhavesomepie45: You guys got some issues.

Witchy-ness89: Tell me about it.

_Feathers12 has joined._

_Theprettyvamp56 has joined._

Witchy-ness89: Feathers?

Feathers12: Yes?

Witchy-ness89: Uh, nvm.

Theprettyvamp56: Hey, ppl!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Shouldn't you be out killing people?

Theprettyvamp56: Stefan is teaching me how to control it, asshole.

CanIhavesomepie45: Oooh, language.

Feathers12: I've heard you say those words before, Dean.

CanIhavesomepie45: …

Theprettyvamp56: Owned.

CanIhavesomepie45: Shut up.

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has joined._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Cas, you son of a bitch! Where is my laptop?

Feathers12: ...I don't know...

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Bull. I looked all over the library and I can't find you.

Feathers12: I'm at a Bell store using one of the display computers.

CanIhavesomepie45: Bull! Isn't lying a sin?

Feathers12: ...Okay, I took it.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Give it back.

Feathers12: Just hold on, Sam. I'll be off soon.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: I'm coming to find you.

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has logged off._

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...uh, wow.

Feathers12: He won't find me.

CanIhavesomepie45: Why's that?

Feathers12: I'll just keep changing my location every five minutes.

_Feathers12 has been disconnected._

Theprettyvamp56: So much for that!

Witchy-ness89:Hahaha. Maybe he moved to a place with no Wifi.

Theprettyvamp56: Maybe...

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has joined._

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Stupid laptop stealing angel.

CanIhavesomepie45: XD

Witchy-ness89: I'M A WITCH! FEAR ME!

Crow-in-the-fog8: More like bitch.

CanIhavesomepie45: I hate witches...

Crow-in-the-fog8: Ditto.

Witchy-ness89: I know where you live, Damon.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oooh, I'm so scared.

_King_of-Crossroad has joined._

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined._

CanIhavesomepie45: Oh, crap.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: I think I know who King_of-Crossroad is, but I have no idea who the other guy is.

King_of-Crossroad: Think really hard. It'll come to you.

Fiddlechamp666: I'll give you a hint. I was an angel...

CanIhavesomepie45: Anna?

Fiddlechamp666: -_-

Puppy-dog-eyes55: ...LUCIFER!  
CanIhavesomepie45: AHH!

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has been disconnected._

_CanIhavesomepie45 has been disconnected._

Crow-in-the-fog8: I love you.

Fiddlechamp666: o.O

King_of-Crossroad: Ha.

Theprettyvamp56: So...we are in a chatroom with the devil?

Witchy-ness89: Yeah...o.O

Theprettyvamp56: wweeeiiiirrrddd...

Crow-in-the-fog8: * Twilight Zone music plays*

Fiddlechamp666: Very funny.

King_of-Crossroad: Well, I'm going to go find a job to do.

Fiddlechamp666: Keep up the good work, Crowley.

King_of-Crossroad: Go back to Hell.

_King_of-Crossroad has logged off._

Theprettyvamp56: Moody.

Witchy-ness89: I'm going to go. Bye.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Good riddance.

Witchy-ness89: Go burn.

_Witchy-ness89 has logged off._

Theprettyvamp56: I don't feel like talking to Damon or the devil. So, yeah...

_Theprettyvamp56 had logged off._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, it's just you and me...

Fiddlechamp666: Yep...bye.

_Fiddlechamp666 has logged off._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Aww...


	3. Changing screen names and randomness

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! If I did I would be out hunting demons with Sam and Dean about now.**

**User Names:**

Dean- CanIhavesomepie45

Sam- Puppy-dog-eyes55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

**

* * *

****~.~ Chatroom~.~**

_Theprettyvamp56 has joined. _

_Feathers12 has joined._

Theprettyvamp56: Hey…you.

Feathers12: My name is Castiel…

Theprettyvamp56: That's a…interesting name.

_CanIhavesomepie45 has joined._

CanIhavesomepie45: Cas, what have I told you about stealing Sam's computer?

Feathers12: …

CanIhavesomepie45: * sighs* Come on, man.

Theprettyvamp56: Couldn't you just buy your own?

CanIhavesomepie45: He doesn't like money.

Theprettyvamp56: How could he not like money?

Feathers12: I don't need those coins and paper, I'm in no need for human services.

Theprettyvamp56: …okay?

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has joined._

Feathers12: Uh oh..

Puppy-dog-eyes55: CAS!

_Feathers12 had logged off._

CanIhavesomepie45: Hahaha, you scared him off, Sam.

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Oh well, I'll get it back later. Hold on I want to change my username.

CanIhavesomepie45: Why?

Puppy-dog-eyes55: Because I've out grown it. Hold on.

_Puppy-dog-eyes55 has logged off._

_Superbitch34 has joined._

CanIhavesomepie45: Hey, bitch. XD

Superbitch34: Haha. Pie?

CanIhavesomepie45: Damn right!

Superbitch34: Have you seen Stefan?

CanIhavesomepie45: Oh, you mean Elmer Fud? Yeah, he was on here a couple of days back.

Superbitch34: Damn.

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined._

CanIhavesomepie45: Ah, no, no way!

CanIhavesomesoul55: =)

CanIhavesomepie45: Sam, that's not funny.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Sure it is. :D

Theprettyvamp56: Wow…so, Dean wants pie and Sam wants…souls?

CanIhavesomepie45: No, Crowley wants the souls, Sam wants his.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah…

Superbitch34: Who the hell is Crowley?

CanIhavesomesoul55: One BAMF.

Superbitch34: BAMF?

CanIhavesomepie45: It means Bad A** Mother F**

CanIhavesomesoul55: Ha! It filtered you out!

CanIhavesomepie45: What? Damn! F** this stupid chatroom…

Theprettyvamp56: Wow…

CanIhavesomepie45: Oh S**! F** this F** filter! All go all ape A** on this F** site! F*** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** with a cherry on top!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Calm down, Dean.

CanIhavesomepie45: Aww, I was having fun playing with the filter…

_Feathers12 has joined._

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh, look who it is!

Feathers12: Who are you?

CanIhavesomesoul55: -_-

Feathers12: What does -_- mean?

CanIhavesomesoul55: =_=

CanIhavesomepie45: Sam! Stop confusing Cas.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh, fine.

Feathers12: Speaking of that, what does =), :P, :D, :/ ,:{, :^), and ^_^ mean?

Theprettyvamp56: …

CanIhavesomepie45: Don't get Cas hooked on Emoticons, please.

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined._

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh, great, you found internet connection in the pit, Lucy?

Fiddlechamp666: Yeah…

Feathers12: …Lucifer.

Fiddlechamp66: …Castiel.

CanIhavesomepie45: …Dean! :D

Theprettyvamp56: Oh, it's the devil again. Who's next, God?

_Feathers12 glares at Theprettyvamp56. _

CanIhavesomepie45: Yeah…okay! On to the issue at hand! Sam, change your F*** screen name!

CanIhavesomesoul55: No!

CanIhavesomepie45: Yes!

CanIhavesomesoul55: F** you!

CanIhavesomepie45: F** you too!

CanIhavesomesoul55: F** you again!

CanIhavesomepie45: F** you Sam! F** you and your Sh** B** faces!

_No such language will be tolerated in the chatroom, CanIhavesomepie45 has been here by banned._

CanIhavesomesoul55: o.O

Theprettyvamp56: Ha! Owned!

Feathers12: Where did Dean go?

SuperBitch34: He's been banned. Duh.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah, I'm sure he's creating another account as we speak.

Feathers12: Hm. I have some business to attend to.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Hey, give me my computer back, Cas!

_Feathers12 has signed off._

CanIhavesomesoul55: Damn!

_Impala45 has joined._

CanIhavesomesoul55: I'm going to guess and say that that's Dean.

Impala45: Yep! I'm back, baby!

CanIhavesomesoul55: I'm not a baby!

Impala45: * sigh*


	4. Hugs

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! If I did I would be out hunting demons with Sam and Dean about now.**

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Micheal- Kingwings22

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

**~.~ Chatroom~.~**

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined._

_Bunny_hunter has joined._

Bunny_hunter: Ah, crap, the one time I join I'm in here with you...

Fiddlechamp666: I'm not that bad...okay, maybe I am.

Bunny_hunter: So...what's new?

Fiddlechamp666: You really want to know?

Bunny_hunter: Um...no. No not really...

_Impala45 has joined._

Impala45: He's still here?

Bunny_hunter: Sadly, yes.

Impala45: Seriously, couldn't find anything else to do than talk to us in a chatroom, Lucy?

Fiddlechamp666: I'm kind of stuck in a cage, Dean.

Impala45: Ah...right.

Bunny_Hunter: Okay? Cage?

Impala45: Mmhm. It's hard to explain.

Bunny_Hunter: That's neat...kind of kinky?

Fiddlechamp666: * Note to self* Send a horde of demons to Mystic Falls...

Bunny_Hunter: o.O

Impala45: Good job, now me and Sam will have to head down there...

Bunny_Hunter: Oh joy, I've pissed off the devil. I only thought Damon would be able to do that...

Fiddlechamp666: :)

Impala45: That was...very, very, very, very, very, very, very odd.

Fiddlechamp666: Sorry, Micheal is hacking onto here.

Fiddlechamp666: No he's not!

Fiddlechamp666: Get out of here, Micheal!

Fiddlechamp666: Shut up, Lucifer!

Bunny_Hunter: I'm SO confused...

Impala45: You an me both.

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined._

Impala45: Sam? Aren't you on a hunt? :/

CanIhavesomesoul55: I'm on my i-Phone! :D

Impala45: Oh brother...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah, I'm fighting off a ghost with a tire iron, and chatting on here too! I kick ASS!

Bunny_Hunter: ...okay so, I get that Sam and Dean are hunters, Castiel is some laptop stealing angel, Lucifer and Micheal are in a cage...somewhere...

Impala45: In Hell.

Bunny_Hunter: ...now I'm supposed to believe that ghosts are real?

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah, we should have some coffee sometime.

Bunny_Hunter: What does coffee have to do with this?

CanIhavesomesoul55: It doesn't, but you sound like a cool guy. Hjgfdjkdshkjdskl...

Impala45: ...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Stupid ghosts, knocked my phone across the room. -.- Anyways! I got the bones burned and salted, heading over to Bobby's now. Later!

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has logged off._

_Feathers12 has logged on._

Fiddlechamp666: Hello, brother!

Feathers12: ...

Impala45: Who is it? Lucifer or Micheal?

Fiddlechamp666: Micheal. Lucifer's having a fit at Crowley...

Feathers12: I see. Hello, Micheal.

Bunny_Hunter: Mike, just get an account.

Fiddlechamp666: Don't call me Mike. And I'm fine with using Lucifer's.

Bunny_Hunter: Uh huh.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

Bunny_Hunter: Hey, Damon.

Impala45: Dude! I just realized that your name is one letter off from spelling demon.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...And you must wonder why they call you a moron.

Bunny_Hunter: I should go around calling you Damon the demon.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'll call you Stefan the...crap.

Feathers12: ...LOL.

Impala45: Lol? Cas?

Feathers12: I've just recently mastered the use of the ' laugh out loud' symbol.

Bunny_Hunter: Good job.

Feathers12: Thank you.

Fiddlechamp666: It's really cramped in this cage...any chance of letting me out? * Hint hint*

Impala45: NO! After all the work we did to get you in there? No way!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Maybe you should just let the guy out...

Impala45: No.

Bunny_Hunter: Don't worry, Damon. You'll meet him one day.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Are you implying that I'm going to Hell?

Bunny_Hunter: You're well on your way already...

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...that's it!

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has logged off._

Bunny_Hunter: Ah, crap.

Impala45: Haha.

Fiddlechamp666: Moody vampires...

Impala45: ...what?

Fiddlechamp666: Nothing.

Impala45: It better be just nothing...

_Bunny_Hunter has been disconnected._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Serves him right...

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Damon! Stefan's over here, very upset because you tossed his laptop off the boarding house roof. Do something!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Would making out with you account as ' doing something'?

Headoverheelsinlove77: No!

Impala45: Owned!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Shut up, Dean!

Impala45: Lol. Like you can do anything. :P

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm a VAMPIRE! I'll KILL you!

Impala45: Mmhm.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has killed Impala45._

_Feathers12 has revived Impala45._

Impala45: Nice timing, Cas.

Feathers12: You're welcome...uh, what's the emoticon for this...Oh! :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: Grr...

Impala45: Nice attempt.

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined._

CanIhavesomesoul55: My laptop is still missing...

Feathers12: Indeed it is.

CanIhavesomesoul55: -_-

_Notamoron34 has joined._

_Superbitch34 has joined. _

_Kingwin_gs_22 has joined._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Katherine! Get off of here!

Superbitch34: Why? I didn't do anything...yet.

Impala45: hmm...

Fiddlechamp666: Finally, I get my account back. This is Lucifer, btw.

Kingwings22: Yeah, we gathered that...

Notamoron34: Why is Satan and Micheal in a chatroom? Thought they would have something more productive to do...

Kingwings22: Oh, yes, please, tell us what we would do in a cage?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Must...refrain...from...making...inappropriate...comment...GAH!

Feathers12: It's nice to see you showing some refrain for once, Damon.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Stefan's threatening to kill himself if he doesn't get his computer back. I didn't know he was so attached to that thing...

_Headoverheelsinlove77 posted the video Stefan's suicide rant._

Crow-in-the-fog8: You video taped it? Hahaha.

Impala45: Poor guy...

_Feathers12 sent a hug to Bunny_hunter's profile page._

CanIhavesomesoul55: o.O Okay?

Feathers12: What? He needed some support.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I just checked my profile, I got 500 hugs...

Impala45: I got 600, so HA!

Fiddlechamp666: I got zero...:(

CanIhavesomesoul55: Like anybody would hug you...

Feathers12: I got 1,289 hugs.

Impala45: Wha...what? How?

Feathers12: I don't know. And I got a gift...from Damon. It's a paper hat.

Crow-in-the-fog8: It was the closet thing to a paper bag on here...

Feathers12: Aw, thank you, Damon.

Impala45: I don't think he gets it.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...yeah, well at least he's happy.


	5. Hacking

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! And due to popular demand, I have added Chuck!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Micheal- Kingwings22

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Tyler- Onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

* * *

**~Chatroom~**

_Onesexywolf69 has joined._

_Kingwings22 has joined._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined. _

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hm...I'm going to guess that the new guy is Tyler?

Onesexywolf69: Yeah, whatever.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Where the hell have you been?

Onesexywolf69: Nowhere you need to worry yourself with. Why? You miss me?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Pfft. You wish. I just need someone to blame for the crap going down around here.

Onesexywolf69: Might have been the reason why I've been missing.

Kingwings22: I never knew wolves were sexy. I always thought they were somewhat graceful, but never sexy...

Onesexywolf69: Dude, I'm a wolf.

Kingwings22: Really? How can you type with those paws?

Onesexywolf69: Who is this guy?

Kingwings22: I'm Micheal! Who are you?

Onesexywolf69: Tyler.

Kingwings22: I never knew a wolf named Tyler. That's interesting.

Onesexywolf69: Damon! Little help here?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, I was laughing and couldn't type. Okay, Micheal, Tyler is a werewolf.

Kingwings22: ...oh. Well, he's still a wolf I guess.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Where is Lucifer?

Kingwings22: Reading over my shoulder.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh. Tell him I said hi.

Kingwings22: I would rather not, thanks.

_Impala45 has joined. _

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined. _

Impala45: Alright! Who is sending me all these private messages with death threats?

CanIhavesomesoul55: ...

Onesexywolf69: There's a private messaging function on here? Cool.

Impala45: Not the point.

CanIhavesomesoul55: I vote Cas! I vote that he did it.

Impala45: What? Did he take your laptop again?

CanIhavesomesoul55: No. I asked him to hold my i-Phone while I helped Bobby with something, I turn around and he flew off with it.

Onesexywolf69: He flew with it?

Impala45: ...newbie?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Pretty much.

Onesexywolf69: Hey...not cool.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'll message you the details.

CanIhavesomesoul55: I want my phone! :(

Impala45: Oh, boo. Use your cellphone.

CanIhavesomesoul55: It's not the same. :'( I'm having a bad day, and to top it off, I lost my shoe...again.

Impala45: Gee, Sam, you and your shoes...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah, I know.

Impala45: I'm surprised that you can't keep them on your feet, where did you lose it this time? On a train?

Onesexywolf69: Or on a plane? With a fox? In a box?

Crow-In-the-fog8: LAME!

CanIhavesomesoul55: :/ Not helping.

Onesexywolf69: Whatever.

_Feathers12 has joined. _

Crow-in-the-fog8: Don't be such a downer, Tyler.

Feathers12: Hello, my dear brothers and sisters.

Impala45: Haha, who are you? Where's Cas?

Feathers12: It's Balthazar, actually. I'm on Sam's iPod. And Cassie is...somewhere. :/

CanIhavesomesoul55: What is it with people hacking other people's accounts?

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Damon! I love you so, so much and I can't get over how sexy you are and I want you so badly! Make love to meeee!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Damon! What the hell, why are you chat raping me?

Impala45: She what you have started, Sam?

CanIhavesomesoul55: -_-

Headoverheelsinlove77: Oh, Damon. You're so funny. :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: We all now it's you!

Headoverheelsinlove77: I don't know what you are talking about.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Fine. I, Damon, have an announcement. I have recently decided that I love guys. Mostly Dean. Sorry, I don't love you anymore, Elena.

Impala45: Whoa! Not into guys over here!

Headoverheelsinlove77: Oh, that's good. I guess now's a good time to say that I've been dating Caroline for at least a year now. :P Yep, that's right, I like chicks.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I love my brother so much. I would do anything for him because he's my bro! And I love him! Did I mention that I love him? I think I did. Oh well, I'm going to say it again, I love Stefan Salvatore!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Incest!

Headoverheelsinlove77: Like you can talk!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh, I found some stuff on Damon's laptop...Porn? O.o Hmm...

Headoverheelsinlove77: Don't you go looking or I will change your username!

Crow-in-the-fog8: You change mine, I'll change yours! Oh, yes, and this.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has posted the video _**Damon's Underwear Commercial.**

Headoverheelsinlove77: Okay! You asked for it!

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged off._

Impala45: Having a lovers fight, I see? That's an awesome video, BTW.

_IwantCaroline has joined._

Feathers12: Come on, now. You all don't need to be this petty.

IwantCaroline: I don't care, Baltha...

Feathers12: ..zar.

IwantCaroline: Whatever.

_Bunny_hunter has joined._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh crap.

Bunny_hunter: ...wow, you guys are interesting.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I love you, Stefan.

Bunny_hunter: ?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I love you, little brother. So, so much.

IwantCaroline: Don't fall for it, Stef!

Bunny_hunter: And who might you be?

IwantCaroline: Damon.

Bunny_hunter: Wow, I didn't know you wanted Caroline that much...

IwantCaroline: Ah, I don't. God.

_IwantCaroline has logged off._

Crow-in-the-fog8: :)


	6. More hacking!

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! Two chapters, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

**~.~ Chatroom~.~**

_Notamoron34 has joined._

_Impala45 has joined._

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined._

Impala45: Sam?

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah?

Impala45: Where are you with my pie? And when did you have the time to log on here?

CanIhavesomesoul55: I wanted to know if you wanted Apple, Cherry, or Lemon...

Impala45: I said Apple! It's like I have to go and do it myself!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Huh, maybe I should feed your pie to these nice alley cats...

Impala45: No! I'm sorry Sam!

Notamoron34: Aren't you two supposed to be on a hunt?

Impala45: ...Hey, Bobby.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Hi Bobby!

Notamoron34: Hi.

Impala45: :/

Notamoron34: Don't make that face at me, boy! How's that werewolf hunt going?

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

Impala45: I ganked the B**.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Who ganked a B**? Can I join?

Impala45: Dude...

Crow-in-the-fog8: Don't call me Dude! For the millionth time!

Notamoron34: Who's this idjit?

Crow-in-the-fog8: This idjit is the guy who will kill you in your sleep.

Impala45: DON'T THREATEN BOBBY YOU A**!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Like you can take me, Dean!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Damon, stop cyberbulling Dean.

Notamoron34: And Bobby.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Make me.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you.

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has logged off._

Impala45: Bring the pie! I need my pie!

Crow-in-the-fog8: What's with you and pie?

Impala45: What's with you and Lucifer? It's like you have a man crush on him...

Crow-in-the-fog8: No I don't! Why would you think that?

Impala45: You so do.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...you completely avoided my question.

Impala45: =)

_Loveandlost89 has joined._

Loveandlost89: Hey, what's up?

Impala45: Hey, Lost.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has been disconnected. _

Impala45: Go Sam!

Notamoron34: He travels fast...

Loveandlost89: Does anybody know where I can score some weed?

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Jeremy! No! You know that you can't get weed over the internet.

Loveandlost89: Damn it, how did you find out I was here?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Sam told me.

Impala45: What? I thought he was beating on Damon...

Headoverheelsinlove77: What? Sam couldn't beat on such a sexy man as Damon!

Impala45: Hello! Sitting right here!

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

Crow-in-the-fog8: AGAIN! DAMON!

Headoverheelsinlove77: Hi Elena!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Seriously! At least you changed my name.

Headoverheelsinlove77: So, how's Caroline? I heard you two in bed last night. :D

Crow-in-the-fog8: You are such a pervert! NO, I love STEFAN and MEN! Geez. Enough with the teasing.

Headoverheelsinlove77: You love me. ;)

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has logged off._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Elena! Where are you going with my account?

Impala45: Seriously, what is with the hacking?


	7. Drunk Elena

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! A bit of crack pairing in this chapter that may, or may not, reoccur in the story. :P **

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

* * *

**~Chatroom~**

_TheHeavenlyAuthor has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_TitanicH8er has joined the chatroom._

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined the chatroom._

CanIhavesomesoul55: Can I take a wild guess and say that TitanicH8er is Balthazar?

TitanicH8er: Correct! Give the boy a cookie.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Do I even need to ask who TheHeavenlyAuthor is?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: It would make me feel special if you did...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah, but it's good to hear from you Chuck. Where have you been?

TitanicH8er: He's my new roommate. =)

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Heh.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Makes sense, I guess...

Feathers12: I don't know how or why, but these candies on a stick are really addicting...

CanIhavesomesoul55: You like suckers, Cas?

Feathers12: Is that what they are called? Dean gave me one the other day, it was really...good.

TitanicH8er: Next thing you know, he'll be neck deep in candy and creating alternate realities for his own gain and laughter.

Feathers12: I will not become Gabriel, stop picking on me Balthazar.

TitanicH8er: Hey, I was just pointing out something.

Feathers12: That hurt my feelings.

TitanicH8er: Did you want me to send a hug to your page?

Feathers12: ...please.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hey there, people. What are we chatting about?

Feathers12: A sucker.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Suck her? I barely know her! Hahaha.

Feathers12: I don't get it...

TitanicH8er: It would be best to type 'LOL' and move on.

Feathers12: LOL.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You two are very awkward.

TitanicH8er: Hey, don't look at me. Cas here is the awkward one.

Feathers12: ...I want a sucker.

_Feathers12 is away._

TheHeavenlyAuthor: So, I think I'm going to write another book.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Yeah? About what?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: About two vampire brothers fighting over a human girl. I even have character names down. Damon, Stefan, and Elena. I have a feeling it will be a bestseller. It came to me in another dream, let's just hope this one isn't real this time. That was really messed up...

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh, another vampire book? What is it with people and vampires?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Because they are amazing and godly creatures. Super talented and sexy, you wish you were one.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Ha, yeah, I really don't.

TitanicH8er: So, where is idiot #2?

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh? Dean? Yeah, he hit his head really hard and forgot numbers, and his password has a number in it so he won't be getting on until he can count again.

TitanicH8er: Hm...You two are...something else.

CanIhavesomesoul55: He knows how to count to three, then he messes up. It's pretty bad.

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

Impala45: I got to ten, Sam!

CanIhavesomesoul55: That's, uh, great Dean.

Impala45: Yeah, but really, I was pulling your leg. I can count.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh yeah? Count to twenty for me.

Impala45: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 11, 50...shut up! I'm remembering them!

_Feathers12 is now active._

Feathers12: Why can't I find any suckers anywhere? I've searched every store...

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'll give you something to suck on.

Impala45: Are you talking dirty to Cas? Wow.

Crow-in-the-fog8: What? It's not like he could understand it.

_Feathers12 has logged off._

Impala45: Yeah, he does understand more than you think.

Crow-in-the-fog8: What can he do? I'm

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has been disconnected._

Impala45: So much for that.

TitanicH8er: Ugh, I'm bored. =(

Impala45: Why don't you go help Cas?

TitanicH8er: I really don't want to see what's going on there.

_Bunny_hunter has joined the chatroom._

Bunny_hunter: I think I just saw the weirdest thing...

Impala45: What would that be?

Bunny_hunter: Well, you see, I was sitting in my room reading when I heard yelling. I got out of bed and wondered over to Damon's room to see a man in the trench coat throw Damon across his room and into a wall. It was entertaining.

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

Feathers12: Stefan, I'm sorry for what I did to your brother. He just upset me.

Bunny_hunter: It's okay...

Impala45: Wow, Cas. Anger issues?

Feathers12: He insulted me.

Bunny_hunter: He's knocked out. That's a first...I'm going to take pictures! :D

Impala45: Send me them when you upload them. I want to see this.

Bunny_Hunter: Sure thing. :)

TheHeavenlyAuthor: You two are mean.

Bunny_Hunter: If you met Damon, you would understand.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined the chatroom._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Anybody feel like dancing?

Bunny_Hunter: ...Damon?

Headoverheelsinlove77: No, it's actually Elena this time. But, I want to dance.

Bunny_Hunter: Why?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I don't really know.

TitanicH8er: Dancing? I'm game.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Yeah, I know you're game. You've been here all along.

Bunny_Hunter: Wait, Balthazar is with you?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Balthazar? I thought he was Mikael.

Bunny_Hunter: Elena, we killed Mikael, remember?

Headoverheelsinlove77: ...

Impala45: Wait! Balthazar, if you're with Elena, that means you are alive.

TitanicH8er: Who said I died...?

Impala45: ...Hang on, I have to see this for myself.

_Impala45 has logged off. _

Bunny_Hunter: I'm going right over, Elena.

_Bunny_Hunter has logged off._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 had reconnected. _

Headoverheelsinlove77: ...you told me you were Mikael.

TitanicH8er: I believe my exact words were; "I'll be whoever you want me to be, sweetie."

Headoverheelsinlove77: I knew there was something off about you, but I thought it was just post death "hangover" sort of thing.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Wow, Elena, are you harbouring rouge angels in your house now?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I thought he was Mikael!

Crow-in-the-fog8: So, hypothetically speaking, what if Balthazar was Mikael? Why would you let Mikael live in your house?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I dunno. Protection? Plus, we had many sexy times.

Crow-in-the-fog8: WHAT?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Haha, got you! Sorry, I'm kind of drunk.

Crow-in-the-fog8: What the hell did you do to Elena, Belthy?

TitanicH8er: I offered, she was the one that drank the bottle with me.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You know that you have a pissed off hunter and vampire coming over, right?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I locked the door. :)

TitanicH8er: I had no influence in that decision...Elena's looking at me oddly now. Should I be worried?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Of Elena? No. Of Stefan and me? Yes.

TitanicH8er: Oh well, nothing I haven't handled before.

Headoverheelsinlove77: I'm bored, and there are people at the door...I find this very funny for some reason. Anyway, I gotta go make sure that they can't get inside.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged off._

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm coming for you, feathers.

TitanicH8er: I'm shaking in my boots, fang-face.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has logged out. _

_TitanicH8er has left the chatroom. _

TheHeavenlyAuthor: What did I miss?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: ...hello?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: :(

* * *

**A/N: Expect more chapter very soon, I'm on a roll. :D**


	8. More On Hugs

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! **

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined the chatroom._

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Stefan! What happened last night? My head hurts.

Bunny_Hunter: Do you want the long or short version?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Er, short?

Bunny_Hunter: Okay, so Dean and I showed up at your house and you had locked the door. Dean made an attempt to break in by climbing up the back of the house, and I still attempted to get you to open the front door. Then, Dean managed to get into the house through the window of your bedroom. Then, you opened the door and you were yelling at Dean about breaking the window. Oh, and you kept referring to Balthazar as your "special friend".

Bunny_Hunter: Elena, you are a crazy drunk.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Is that why Dean is passed out under my kitchen table and Balthazar won't stop giving me smug looks?

Bunny_Hunter: Most likely. Why is Dean under the table?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I don't know. I checked for injuries and there were none. He must have gotten drunk with us...

Bunny_Hunter: Did you...?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Did I- what? No!

Bunny_Hunter: Can I take your word for it?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Yes. Balthazar is an angel and Dean is twice my age.

Bunny_Hunter: ...why don't I believe you. We need to meet face-to-face. Grill in fifteen minutes?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Fine.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged out._

_Bunny_Hunter has logged out. _

_Theprettyvamp56 had joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom. _

_TitanicH8er has joined the chatroom._

Theprettyvamp56: ...angels.

TitanicH8er: What do you have against angels?

Theprettyvamp56: I don't know. It's awkward.

Feathers12: Hello, Caroline.

Theprettyvamp56: Hey, Cas.

TitanicH8er: You two are about as fun as watching paint dry.

Feathers12: How are you, Caroline.

Theprettyvamp56: I'm doing good, you?

Feathers12: Fine.

TitanicH8er: This is excruciating, seriously.

Theprettyvamp56: Nice weather, isn't it?

Feathers12: Yes. How is school going?

Theprettyvamp56: Good. I'm getting nice grades.

Feathers12: That is good.

TitanicH8er: And I'm doing great! Thank you two for including me.

Theprettyvamp56: Hey, do angels have wings?

Feathers12: Yes.

Theprettyvamp56: Cool.

TitanicH8er: Yeah, I'm done.

_TitanicH8er has logged out._

Theprettyvamp56: Thanks Dean, he is really annoying the hell out of everybody around here.

Feathers12: Yeah, no problem.

Theprettyvamp56: Question. How did you get onto Cas' account?

Feathers12: Caroline, he's an angel. Did you really expect him to know how to make good password?

Theprettyvamp56: What is his password?

Feathers12: "Type Password Here."

Theprettyvamp56: Sounds like him. Anyway, I got to go break up a fight between Elena and Stefan. Have fun.

_Theprettyvamp56 has logged out._

Feathers12: Might as well make the best of this and go click on my "hug" button for an hour or so...


	9. Burning Ring Of Fire

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Runner23 has joined the chatroom._

_Superbitch34 has joined the chatroom._

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

Superbitch34: Aw, nobody interesting. :(

Runner23: It's not like you are the one everybody wants to talk to, Katherine.

Impala45: Hey, I'm interesting!

Superbitch34: Yeah, I bet you are.

Impala45: Then why did you say that there weren't any interesting people online?

Superbitch34: ...there needs to be some special font that we can use when being sarcastic.

Runner23: Maybe you could underline what you are saying?

Superbitch34: You're useless, Rose.

Runner23: ...:(

Impala45: I don't know what Bitch is talking about, you seem like an interesting person, Rose.

Runner23: Thanks, Impala.

Impala45: Call me Dean. ;)

Superbitch34: GET A ROOM!

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined the chatroom._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...

Headoverheelsinlove77: How come nobody is talking to me anymore?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'll talk with you, but Stefan is pretty pissed off.

Headoverheelsinlove77: I don't get why he wants to carry a grudge. It's not like he hasn't gotten drunk before.

Crow-in-the-fog8: He's gotten drunk, but he didn't do the deed with an angel before.

Headoverheelsinlove77: I accidentally bonked Balthazar, can we get over it?

Impala45: How can you accidentally have sex with someone?

Crow-in-the-fog8: It's more funny how she refers to it as "bonking".

Superbitch34: Elena, you naughty, naughty girl! I'm kinda jealous.

Headoverheelsinlove77: You really shouldn't be, Katherine.

Superbitch34: I might be brushing off on you. :)

Impala45: Speaking of, I wonder why Balthazar isn't defending himself in this conversation.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Stefan trapped him in a ring of holy fire and left him in my living room. Music kind of drowns him out. He's not too pleased with me.

Impala45: Yeah, I'm sure he's not.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Yeah, well, there's not many people who are pleased with me right now.

Runner23: Katherine seems pretty proud.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Yeah, well she's...Katherine.

Superbitch34: What's that supposed to mean, Elena?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Nothing, Katherine.

Superbitch34: Better be nothing, Elena.

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

Feathers12: Has anybody seen Sam or Dean?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Well, Dean was under my kitchen table, but I'm pretty sure he's gone now.

Feathers12: Can you go check, Elena?

Headoverheelsinlove77: ...please don't make me go down there...

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

Bunny_Hunter: Hello everybody and a certain possible ex-girlfriend that name shall not be mentioned.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Really mature, Stefan.

Bunny_Hunter: ...

Superbitch34: Are you two fighting?

Bunny_Hunter: Did you not know? Elena cheated.

Superbitch34: I know that...Does that mean you are available? :D

Feathers12: Balthazar is sending me a bunch of angry instant messages. He wants me to come release him from Elena's living room.

Impala45: Why don't you go release him?

Feathers12: I am. I'm just warning you that he's pretty upset.

Bunny_Hunter: Ah, well, thanks for the warning Cas.

Feathers12: You're welcome.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Cas, can you give me five minutes to angel proof my bedroom?

Feathers12: Sure. I'll walk to your house, then.

Impala45: I can help out there, Elena. Do you want warding or banishing symbols?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Both?

Impala45: Alright, I'm heading over.

_Impala45 has logged out._

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged out. _

Feathers12: Hey, is that a grill?

Bunny_Hunter: Mystic Falls has a Grill, if that's what you're talking about.

Feathers12: Do they...do they serve burgers?

Bunny_Hunter: Yeah, it is a grill.

_Feathers12 is away._

Superbitch34: Well, that should buy Elena and Dean some time.


	10. Castiel's New Pet

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_TeacherVampHunter has joined the chatroom._

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined the chatroom. _

TeacherVampHunter: Elena, when I let you have the house to yourself, I didn't mean you could trash it.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Rick, if you knew what went down yesterday, you wouldn't be saying that.

Fiddlechamp666: I heard that confrontation all the way down in Hell.

Headoverheelsinlove77: ...this just got awkward.

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

Bunny_Hunter: Guys! I just figured out something! If you halfway kill a bunny, then slip it some vampire blood, it comes back to life! :D

TeacherVampHunter: You made vampire bunnies?

Bunny_Hunter: YES! I just need to think of what to call them...Vunny! :D

Feathers12: A...Vunny?

Bunny_Hunter: Yep. You want one?

Feathers12: Well, I've always wanted a...what do they call them?

Headoverheelsinlove77: Pet?

Feathers12: Yes, a pet.

Bunny_Hunter: Sure, meet me at the Grill and I'll give you one.

Feathers12: Alright.

_Feathers12 is away._

_Bunny_Hunter is away._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Rick? Can I borrow some money?

TeacherVampHunter: Why?

Headoverheelsinlove77: It's rainy out today, and Balthazar blew out my windows yesterday. It's really cold.

TeacherVampHunter: Fine. I wire you some.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Thanks.

TeacherVampHunter: Why were you keeping an angel in the house, anyway?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I don't want to talk about it.

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom. _

Impala45: Is Stefan online?

Headoverheelsinlove77: No, you missed him.

Impala45: Well, I have a bone to pick with him about Cas' new "pet".

TeacherVampHunter: What happened?

Impala45: Cas showed up at the motel room where me and Sam are staying with a baby bunny in his arms. He called it a Vunny, and claimed that he was keeping it. I was okay with that, and Cas set the bunny on the floor. Then, the bunny proceeded to eat the bed.

Headoverheelsinlove77: It...ate the bed? A whole bed?

Impala45: The bed frame, blankets, pillows and springs included. Now, Sam and I have to share a bed. :/

Headoverheelsinlove77: That's...creepy.

Impala45: And the freaking bunny is still the same size.

TeacherVampHunter: Stefan's created a monster!

_Feathers12 is active. _

Feathers12: I'm sorry about the bed, Dean. Bill doesn't know better.

Impala45: You named a demon bunny Bill?

Feathers12: You're supposed to name them, correct?

Impala45: Yeah, but you're supposed to name them Fluffy or Boots. Not Bill.

Feathers12: But he looks like a Bill.

TeacherVampHunter: ...Boots?

Impala45: Shut up.

Headoverheelsinlove77: I would name a bunny Boots. What about Mittens?

Impala45: Are you mocking me? I can't tell.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Yeah, I am.

Impala45: Oh, well, in that case, SHUT UP!

Feathers12: Bill just tried to eat the Impala.

Impala45: You keep the bunny away from my car!

Feathers12: I just fed it, I don't understand why it's so hungry.

Headoverheelsinlove77: What did you feed it? Vunnys must drink blood, I'm guessing.

Feathers12: Well, he got out of my arms and ate a poor alley cat.

Impala45: ...er.

Headoverheelsinlove77: O.o

Feathers12: He doesn't know better, he's just a baby.

TeacherVampHunter: You should put the bunny down and walk away.

Impala45: NO! Cas, you hold onto that animal with your life, seriously. Keep it away from Sam, the motel room, and my car.

Feathers12: I don't get why all of you are so mean to Bill, he's just a bunny.

Impala45: He ate a BED and a poor kitty, Cas. That's not just a "bunny".

Feathers12: He reminds me of myself, he can't control himself...

Impala45: Well, if that bunny eats your hands, don't come crying to me.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Crap, someone just came in the house. I gotta go hide.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has logged out. _

Impala45: She's whipped.

Feathers12: I don't recall Elena ever having a whip...

Impala45: It's just an expression, bunny boy.

_Bunny_Hunter is active._

Bunny_Hunter: The bunnies are destroying my house! D:

Impala45: The bunny you sold Cas just ate a bed and a cat.

Bunny_Hunter: I can't find stakes small enough to kill them all!

Impala45: How many did you make?

Bunny_Hunter: Well, I made about five. But, they started breeding, and some of the vampire genes make the females give birth really fast. So, I have about...500 bunnies.

Impala45: ...500?

Bunny_Hunter: And growing.

Impala45: Okay, sit tight. Sam and I will go do some pest control.

Bunny_Hunter: Thank you, Dean!

_Bunny_Hunter has logged out. _

Fiddlechamp666: I should acquire one of these Vunnies as a pet.

Impala45: You get out of that cage, Lucy, and you can have Cas'.

Fiddlechamp666: Challenge accepted.

_Fiddlechamp666 has logged out._

Impala45: Ah, crap.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so since my ideas are starting to run dry, I'm willing to take a few ideas from readers. If I like them, I'll use them! :) More chapters coming soon.**


	11. Sunglasses

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Witchy-ness89 has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_TheOriginalLoki33 has joined the chatroom._

Feathers12: Hello, Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: Hey Castiel and new guy.

TheOriginalLoki33: Just call me Loki.

Feathers12: Gabriel?

TheOriginalLoki33: You had to go ruin my fun, Cas?

Feathers12: Sorry.

Witchy-ness89: I'll still call you Loki, if it's such a big deal.

TheOriginalLoki33: Nah, it's cool.

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

Impala45: So happy that bunny business is over.

Feathers12: I have to keep buying new boxes for Bill to sleep in because he keeps eating them.

Impala45: And that bunny can still sit in your hand?

TheOriginalLoki33: Oh, those vampire bunnies? Those are really fun creatures.

Impala45: Only you would find amusement in them.

TheOriginalLoki33: I might have had a hand in creating them.

Impala45: ...care to explain?

TheOriginalLoki33: Well, a vampire bunny is supposed to be a bunny that lives forever and drinks blood, but I decided to mix a bit of Leviathan in there. Now they eat anything!

Feathers12: Oh...too bad, I'm keeping Bill.

Impala45: I should have known that Gabe would have a hand in this Vunny stuff.

TheOriginalLoki33: :)

_Feathers12 has been disconnected._

Impala45: Huh. What happened to Cas?

Witchy-ness89: I dunno.

_TitanicH8er has joined the chatroom._

TitanicH8er: ...

Impala45: Is that all you can say there, Balthy?

TitanicH8er: ...eh, I think I'm over it.

Witchy-ness89: You two kiss and make up?

TitanicH8er: Did a lot more than kissing, Witch.

Impala45: You wanna keep that stuff OUT of the chatroom?

_TheOriginalLoki33 send TitanicH8er a virtual high-five. _

Impala45: Mature.

_Feathers12 has reconnected._

Feathers12: Lucifer stole Bill!

Impala45: Wait, Lucifer got out of his cage?

Feathers12: He took Bill, Dean!

Impala45: Cas, Lucifer is out of his cage.

Feathers12: He took my bunny!

Impala45: Cas, focus!

Feathers12: ...he...he...yeah, he's out. And he took my bunny.

Impala45: Where is he?

Feathers12: He returned to Hell. With my BILL!

TheOriginalLoki33: Wow, he must have really wanted that bunny.

Impala45: And you don't care that he's out?

TheOriginalLoki33: I'm dead.

TitanicH8er: I second that. Though, I'm a little concerned about the mental state of our trench coated friend here.

Feathers12: Hey look! I found a new emoticon! Sunglasses. B)

TitanicH8er: Farther proves my point.

Impala45: You just proved to us a few days ago that you are still alive, Balthazar.

Feathers12: We need to get down to hell and rescue my bunny.

Impala45: Hate to sound harsh here, Cas, but that bunny is where it belongs.

Feathers12: I thought you were my friend, Dean.

Impala45: That bunny is evil, Cas.

Feathers12: I'm going for a walk.

_Feathers12 is away._

TheOriginalLoki33: Moody...

Impala45: All this over a bunny...

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

TitanicH8er: Stefan.

Bunny_Hunter: Balthazar.

Impala45: Dean.

Bunny_Hunter: There are so many dead rabbits over here. Damon had a bit of a fit when he came back home last night.

Impala45: Oh, the guy that walked in on us killing the rabbits?

Bunny_Hunter: That would be the one.

Impala45: That was pretty funny.

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined the chatroom. _

Impala45: How's that new bunny of yours?

Fiddlechamp666: I returned it back to Castiel. He can keep it.

Impala45: Okay?

Fiddlechamp666: There are millions of the bunnies down here. Crowley is pretty choked up about the fact that Hell is populated with little rodents.

Bunny_Hunter: I wouldn't call rabbits rodents...

Fiddlechamp666: You better lock your doors tonight, Stefan. I'm personally going to drag you to Hell to clean up the mess you made.

Bunny_Hunter: ...

Impala45: Stefan, Gabriel, you two have created a monster.

TheOriginalLoki33: All in a days work! B)


	12. Music Battles And A Vunny

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

User Names:

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- Headoverheelsinlove77 (Changed this chapter)

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined._

_TeacherVampHunter has joined._

_Headoverheelsinlove77 has joined._

Headoverheelsinlove77: Wow, this place is empty today.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Tell me about it. It's just my luck to be placed in a chatroom with the two most boring people on the face of the universe.

TeacherVampHunter: I'm pretty entertaining. At least I have good music and alcohol.

Headoverheelsinlove77: It's odd, isn't Dean staying with Stefan down in the boardinghouse?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yep. They are eating ice cream, watching soap operas and doing each others make-up.

TeacherVampHunter: Really?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Huh, Katherine was right. We do need some sort of font for when someone is being sarcastic. No, Alaric. They both are drinking and discussing what to do with the remaining Vunny.

TeacherVampHunter: ...you didn't need to be mean.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? - That's me being sarcastic, by the way.

Headoverheelsinlove77: Smooth move, Damon.

TeacherVampHunter: Nicely handled.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I can't tell if you two are being sarcastic, so I'm going to assume that you two are complimenting me!

TeacherVampHunter: I was being sarcastic.

Headoverheelsinlove77: I was sort of being sarcastic.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I wonder where all the hunters and what not are...

TeacherVampHunter: I dunno, maybe they are HUNTING? - Sarcasm right there, folks.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You're not as smooth as me, and to prove this, I will give you a video!

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has posted the video _**U Can't Touch This – MC Hammer **_on TeacherVampHunter's profile._

TeacherVampHunter: What does that prove? That you like 90's rap?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Shut up.

Headoverheelsinlove77: ...I like that song...

Crow-in-the-fog8: See! I'm not the only one, Rick!

TeacherVampHunter: Fine, if you want to play this game...

_TeacherVampHunter has posted the video _**Ice Ice, Baby – Vanilla Ice **_on Crow-in-the-fog8's profile._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh! Nice move...

TeacherVampHunter: Ice ice, baby. To go...To go...

Headoverheelsinlove77: You two are so funny. - sarcasm.

Crow-in-the-fog8: We try.

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom. _

_Impala45 has posted the video _**Thunderstruck- AC/DC.**

Impala45: Real music right there.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Whatever you say! How's bunny muncher?

Impala45: We decided to leave the bunny in the house, Stefan wants to use him against Klaus. Who is Klaus?

Crow-in-the-fog8: He's a royal pain in the backside.

Impala45: Oh, awesome. I personally wanted to turn one of Dick's leviathans against him.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm sure you'll get the bunny back if Klaus doesn't turn it into a hybrid.

TeacherVampHunter: You make no sense, Damon. This Vunny is a mix of a vampire, bunny, and leviathan. The only thing Klaus could turn the bunny into is a werewolf, but it can't because it's a FREAKING BUNNY!

Headoverheelsinlove77: He has a point. But, I think we should change the name of the Vunny, like... Leviavaunny.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, you have fun trying to pronounce that.

TeacherVampHunter: Am I the only one that thinks that letting a bunny face off with Klaus isn't going to work? I mean he is a thousand year old hybrid, and the Vunny as a vampire, leviathan bunny. You think it might scare him?

Impala45: Have you freaking seen the thing?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I think I want to change my username.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, anything in mind?

Headoverheelsinlove77: I think I have an idea. Hold on.

_Headoverheelsinlove77 is away._

Impala45: Stefan just put the bunny in a kennel and dropped it off where Klaus is staying. Now we wait.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I can't wait to see what happens. Maybe we didn't need run around trying to find a way to kill Klaus. We just had to make a Vunny.

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: You keep dreaming, Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: What, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

TeacherVampHunter: No words for this one, guys.

Impala45: I think she has the right spirit.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Thanks, Dean!

_HeadHybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Ah, crap.

HeadHybrid68: Nice.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Don't you have some hybrids to make or some innocent people to kill?

HeadHybrid68: I got bored and found this. Someone left a bunny on my doorstep, and it eat through the kennel it was in. I'm rather fond of it, I think I might keep it.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: So much for our great secret weapon.

Impala45: Maybe Cas could get Bill to face off with it.

Crow-in-the-fog8: That might destroy the town.

Impala45: Good point.


	13. Klaus' Situation

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined the chatroom._

_Theprettyvamp56 has joined the chatroom._

_Onesexywolf69 has joined the chatroom._

Feathers12: Someone has been on my account, I don't remember giving Dean 6,045 hugs.

Theprettyvamp56: ...oh, uh, gee, I wonder what happened there...

Onesexywolf69: You sound so innocent Caroline.

Theprettyvamp56: I didn't do it, it was Dean!

Feathers12: Oh. Well, I guess that's alright. He needed more hugs anyway.

CanIhavesomesoul55: So, Cas, how's that pet of yours?

Feathers12: Bill is okay. He's on a diet.

Theprettyvamp56: What kind of diet?

Feathers12: Television diet.

CanIhavesomesoul55: You mean you have him on some sort of planned food off of an infomercial?

Feathers12: No, Bill eats the motel televisions.

Onesexywolf69: That's creepy, dude.

Feathers12: It keeps him from eating people and beds.

CanIhavesomesoul55: What is with your bunny and beds?

Feathers12: I don't know, at least he doesn't eat the wood off coffins, like Klaus' vunny does.

Theprettyvamp56: That's not going to sit well with Klaus. Wait, you know Klaus, Castiel?

Feathers12: Not offically, but his bunny knows my bunny.

Onesexywolf69: O...kay?

CanIhavesomesoul55: You guys put leashes on your vunnys and take them for walks? - Very sarcastic, just letting you know.

Feathers12: ...No. Bill ate the last leash I tried to put on him.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: I got a pet. :)

Theprettyvamp56: Really, what did you get? A hamster?

Crow-in-the-fog8: A hell hound, actually. I named it Damon Jr.

CanIhavesomesoul55: SO JEALOUS!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh yeah, you can take that one right to the bank, Sam!

Onesexywolf69: That made no sense, Damon.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Shut up, Tyler. Nobody likes you.

Theprettyvamp56: HEY! That's my boyfriend you are talking about!

_Headhybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

Headhybrid68: Where is Stefan? This bunny needs to leave. Now.

Feathers12: I'll take him in.

CanIhavesomesoul55: One bunny is enough, Castiel.

Feathers12: ...:(

Crow-in-the-fog8: Whoa, he used the right emoticon!

Headhybrid68: Yeah...Damon, get Stefan for me.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Why don't you get him yourself?

Headhybrid68: The last time I left the rabbit alone, it tried to eat my brother.

Feathers12: I'll take the bunny.

CanIhavesomesoul55: NO! Cas, one vunny! Only one, Bill is deadly.

Feathers12: But, Bill is lonely.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Have you developed a sixth sense for the feelings of bunnys? Bill is fine.

Feathers12: You wouldn't let me keep that child.

CanIhavesomesoul55: That's because the kid was lost, because a child is lost doesn't mean that you can keep it for a pet, Cas.

Headhybrid68: Wait, you kidnapped a child? ...That actually sounds like something I would do.

Theprettyvamp56: Yeah, well you're pretty psychotic.

Feathers12: I was fully prepared to take care of that child. You and Dean fussed so much that I had to return him.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Wait, where did you return him to?

Feathers12: His parents.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh, good.

Feathers12: I want another bunny.

CanIhavesomesoul55: No.

Feathers12: Why are all of you so mean to me? It's not nice. I'm going for a walk.

Crow-in-the-fog8: *Sings* An' here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 posted the video _**Here I Go Again -Whitesnake **_to Feathers12's profile. _

Feathers12: ...

Crow-in-the-fog8: Theme music. :)

_Feathers12 is away._

CanIhavesomesoul55: I better so apologize to him. Talk to you guys later.

Theprettyvamp56: Bye, Sam!

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has logged out._

Headhybrid68: I'm still in the bunny situation.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You're a freaking hybrid, just kill it.

Headhybrid68: I already tried that, Salvatore.

Crow-in-the-fog8: And couldn't kill it?

Headhybrid68: It grew a new face with rows of sharp teeth and a forked tongue. It nearly killed me.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Wow, Stefan was right, a vunny was a good weapon to use against you.

Headhybrid68: If you don't help me, I'll kill you.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I have a hell hound, I'd like to see you try.

Headhybrid68: Where the hell do you people get these pets?

Theprettyvamp56: I was just wondering that very thing. I mean a Bunpire and now a hell hound.

Crow-in-the-fog8: A Bunpire? We decided that it was named Vunny, Caroline.

Theprettyvamp56: But Bunpire sounds much more threatening.

Crow-in-the-fog8: But a Vunny sounds much more innocent, then they see what it's really like.

Theprettyvamp56: But Vunny sounds like you are just saying bunny in a funny accent. Bunpire will make it more apparent that it's a mix between a vampire and a bunny.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Don't forget the leviathan.

Headhybrid68: I don't care what you call it, just tell me how to kill it.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, Stefan did a pretty good job staking them.

Headhybrid68: Fine. When this is all dealt with, I want your hell hound.

Crow-in-the-fog8: No. Get your own.

Theprettyvamp56: The thing is that nobody knows how to get a hell hound but you, Damon.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well...that's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot. B)

Theprettyvamp56: Whatever.


	14. Damon's Busted, Dean And Elijah Face Off

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom. _

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom. _

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom. _

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom. _

_InsertNameHere has joined the chatroom._

Impala45: Are you using two accounts, Cas?

Feathers12: I don't believe I am.

Impala45: Well, I think someone is more clueless on here than you are.

InsertNameHere: I actually know more than you think. I just couldn't think of a name.

Bunny_Hunter: Who could you be? Hm...Rebekah?

InsertNameHere: Try another sibling.

Bunny_Hunter: What, Elijah? What the F**k, you're dead. Or sleeping, or whatever.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Whoa, Stef, what's with the F-bomb?

Bunny_Hunter: The thing filtered me out, anyway. I'm ANGRY!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Okay...

Bunny_Hunter: Klaus didn't return my bunny. The A**HAT!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, well, you can visit with my hell hound.

Impala45: Aren't they invisible?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, yeah, but they are friendly.

Impala45: Oh yeah, they rip into your flesh, kill you, and send you to hell. I want to play fetch with it! - that was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sarcastic.

InsertNameHere: Could you add a little more "very"s? I don't think we got the message.

Feathers12: Damon, a hell hound is not a good pet to keep. You should return it.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, like your Vunny is the safest pet out there, Cas.

Impala45: Where the hell did you get a hell hound anyway?

Bunny_Hunter: No pun intended, Dean?

Impala45: Shut up, Stefan.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I would rather not say where I found him...

_King_of-crossroad has joined the chatroom. _

King_of-crossroad: Damon Salvatore, return my hell hound right now or so help me, I'll drag your ass to Hell myself!

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...Hi! Nice to see you too.

King_of-crossroad: RIGHT NOW, Salvatore!

Crow-in-the-fog8: I can't find him, he's invisible.

Bunny_Hunter: I can see him perfectly fine.

Crow-in-the-fog8: That's because you are the sibling from Hell.

Bunny_Hunter: Meh, I agree.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Crowley, why sign onto chat to yell at me when you could just come find me. You're a demon.

King_of-crossroad: I wanted to come onto here so I could yell at you in CAPS lock.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, well, I don't know where it is.

Feathers12: I do.

King_of-crossroad: Care to share, Cas?

Feathers12: He and Bill ran off somewhere. I believe they went looking for Klaus' unnamed Vunny.

Bunny_Hunter: He didn't name him, the bastard! -NOT SARCASM! - that was sarcasm – that wasn't, though.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Are you on crack?

Bunny_Hunter: NO.

King_of-crossroad: Well, I better go find fido. Nice talking with you lads. - That was sarcasm.

_King_of-crossroad his signed out. _

InsertNameHere: Well, he was pleasant.

Impala45: I don't like you.

InsertNameHere: And I don't care.

Impala45: You want to see a neat trick I can do with a stake and some vervain?

InsertNameHere: You want to see a neat trick I can do with a handful of coins?

Impala45: What, you gonna juggle them for me?

InsertNameHere: Well, if I throw them at a distance, I can sever you in several different places.

Impala45: ...

Crow-in-the-fog8: OKAY! Put your di*ks back in your pants and calm down.

Impala45: He started it.

Bunny_Hunter: I actually think it was you, Dean.

Impala45: He made me dislike him!

Bunny_Hunter: And who's fault is that?

Impala45: Elijah's!

Bunny_Hunter: Can't we all just give peace a chance?

Crow-in-the-fog8: :D

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has posted the video _**Give Peace A Chance – John Lennon **_to Bunny_Hunter's profile._

Bunny_Hunter: I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to iTunes.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You love it.


	15. Who's The Awesome One?

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_TeacherVampHunter has joined the chatroom._

_Notamoron34 has joined the chatroom._

_HeadHybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

_InsertNameHere has joined the chatroom._

_TitanicH8er has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

Feathers12: It's nice to hear from you Bobby.

Notamoron34: You talked to me five minutes ago...

Feathers12: But, that was five minutes ago. This is now.

Notmoron34: Idjit.

TeacherVampHunter: Do you mean idiot? I think you have a type-o.

Notamoron34: No, that's how I pronounce it. "Idd-jit".

TeacherVampHunter: Oh...

Notamoron34: Idjit.

Headhybrid68: I'm really starting to dislike that word.

TeacherVampHunter: Oh, well, lookie here! Both Originals in a chatroom. You couldn't find anything better to do with your time?

Headhybrid68: Huh? Wait, Elijah's here?

InsertNameHere: ...

Headhybrid68: You couldn't have picked a cooler username?

InsertNameHere: Don't judge. Like "Headhybrid68" is the coolest name out there.

Headhybrid68: It's better than "InsertNameHere".

TitanicH8er: I see there's a lot of arguing in here...

Feathers12: It's nice to hear from you, too, Balthazar. I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back, it was an accident.

TitanicH8er: Riiight.

Feathers12: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

TitanicH8er: You can take your apology and shove it up your a**, Castiel.

Feathers12: ...I'm sad, now.

TitanicH8er: Well, you shouldn't have been a backstabber.

InsertNameHere: Oh, I know how it feels to be stabbed in the back...

Headhybrid68: ...something you want to say, Elijah?

TitanicH8er: Well, you can join the club, Elijah.

Feathers12: There's a club?

TitanicH8er: ...how can I stay mad at you when you are so clueless?

TeacherVampHunter: Damon needs to stop with his theme songs. I can't listen to them all.

Headhybrid68: Tell me about it. He's been flooding my page as well.

TeacherVampHunter: Really? I thought he hated you.

Headhybrid68: Oh, he does. Have you seen the songs?

TeacherVampHunter: All right then, it's settled. The next time he's on, we're holding intervention.

InsertNameHere: I'm in.

Feathers12: Me too.

TitanicH8er: I don't think he's ever messaged me anything.

TeacherVampHunter: I think that's because you slept with the woman he loves.

TitanicH8er: Hey, she came onto me!

Headhybrid68: You were the one that swayed Elena? I'm going to need to meet you some day.

Feathers12: That's not a good idea.

Headhybrid68: Why not...?

Feathers12: You can trust me, I'm an angel.

Headhybrid68: Yeah, and I love to frolic in the flowers and sing pretty songs.

Feathers12: That's an odd hobby, Klaus.

Headhybrid68: I was being sarcastic.

Feathers12: Oh...

TitanicH8er: You'll have to go easy on him. He's not the most educated of angels in the human ways.

Feathers12: But, Klaus isn't human.

Notamoron34: You bunch of people have got to me the most amusing people I have ever met.

Headhybrid68: Thanks, mate.

Notamoron34: Not a compliment.

TeacherVampHunter: We didn't start the fire! It's been always burning...DAMN DAMON! He picks such good songs!

Headhybrid68: ...

Feathers12: He keeps sending my angel related songs. I think he's trying to be funny.

TeacherVampHunter: Yeah, but it needs to stop.

Feathers12: I agree.

Headhybrid68: Still, I think that I'm awesome enough to have a theme music.

TeacherVampHunter: ...I'm pretty awesome, too.

Feathers12: I have a theme sound effect when I enter a room.

TitanicH8er: It's not just you, Cas. All angels do.

Feathers12: You couldn't have let me feel special for one minute?

InsertNameHere: I think I'm the one that needs the theme music.

TitanicH8er: I'm clearly the more awesome being than all of you.

Feathers12: Wasn't this about Damon's intervention?

TeacherVampHunter: Well, it was until...that happened.

Feathers12: I wish I was awesome enough to have a theme song.

TitanicH8er: Awesome enough? You were "God" for a few days...

Feathers12: I was possessed.

TeacherVampHunter: I was possessed, too! Too bad that I can't remember most of it...

Headhybrid68: I remember that.

TeacherVampHunter: Of course you do, you were the one inside me.

TitanicH8er: I didn't know you swung that way, Klaus!

Headhybrid68: Shut it!

Feathers12: Even I have to admit, that did sound dirty.

TeacherVampHunter: Like you two can talk, aren't you two possessing people?

Feathers12: It's different, we ask permission first.

TeacherVampHunter: Huh, well at least you weren't strapped down in a chair by a pair of witches...

_TeacherVampHunter sent Headhybrid68 a virtual middle finger._

Headhybrid68: How cute.


	16. Damon's Intervention?

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_TeacherVampHunter has joined the chatroom._

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_InsertNameHere has joined the chatroom._

InsertNameHere: Dean.

Impala45: Elijah.

Bunny_Hunter: Stefan.

Impala45: That's my thing, Stefan!

Bunny_Hunter: I couldn't help it.

TeacherVampHunter: So, is everybody ready for Damon's intervention?

InsertNameHere: Niklaus will be on later. He's a bit off his rocker today and he's out playing with that annoying vampire-bunny thing.

Bunny_Hunter: He's off his rocker?

InsertNameHere: It happens every few centuries. At only lasts a day or so, but he's going to be a little loopy.

TeacherVampHunter: Oh, fun. - Sarcasm.

Feathers12: So, Damon is supposed to be present at this intervention, right?

Bunny_Hunter: Yeah.

TeacherVampHunter: We just have to wait until he gets on.

Feathers12: Okay.

Bunny_Hunter: ...

Impala45: So...

Feathers12: I have to stay with Elena and Balthazar because the motel manager wouldn't let me keep Bill in the motel room anymore.

Impala45: Really?

Feathers12: Yeah, I don't know where he is, now.

Impala45: Hold on a second, you lost Bill?

Feathers12: Yes. I can't find him.

InsertNameHere: I think I know where your rabbit is...

Feathers12: Where is he?

InsertNameHere: Well, he's over here with Klaus and his rabbit, which he has officially named Loyd. They're battling.

Impala45: What is with the weird names for these pets?

InsertNameHere: Well, the Vunny wasn't named until this morning, where Klaus just started calling it Loyd.

Bunny_Hunter: Maybe the rabbits will finally kill each other and we won't have to worry about them anymore.

Impala45: Maybe.

Feathers12: NO! Elijah, save my bunny! Please?

InsertNameHere: I really don't want to get in between what's going on out there.

Feathers12: Please? My BILL!

Impala45: I would save the rabbit before Cas does something stupid.

InsertNameHere: Alright, fine.

_InsertNameHere is away._

Feathers12: MY BUNNY! :(

Impala45: Relax, Elijah is working on it.

Feathers12: What if he can't?

Impala45: Then we'll get you a dog. Come on, Cas, it's a monster.

Feathers12: NO!

Bunny_Hunter: I didn't know you loved the animal so much.

Impala45: Ever since he got it, it hasn't left his side.

Feathers12: I'm so upset. I feel like I let down my rabbit...

TeacherVampHunter: I'm sure he'll forgive you...

Feathers12: I hope so...

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

_Headhybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

TeacherVampHunter: Hey, Damon. We were waiting for you.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh, you were?

TeacherVampHunter: Yep, were here to talk with you. Take a seat.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...I'm in a chatroom...

TeacherVampHunter: Pretend.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Fine. *Sits.*

TeacherVampHunter: Good.

Feathers12: You need to stop with the music. It is very annoying.

Headhybrid68: I agree with my fine feathered friend up there.

Feathers12: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! You are trying to kill my BILL!

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...is everybody okay?

Headhybrid68: It had been four hours and I hadn't killed anybody! I needed to kill something!

Feathers12: NO! I'm going to smite you!

Headhybrid68: Not if I can help it!

_Feathers12 is away._

TeacherVampHunter: This isn't working...

Crow-in-the-fog8: Wow, Rick. If you wanted me to stop with the music, all you had to do was ask.

TeacherVampHunter: ...can you stop?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, sure. I was running out of songs, anyway.

Bunny_Hunter: I wonder if I can make deer into vampires as well...

Impala45: Stefan, I swear to GOD if you make some vampire deer hybrid, I will stake you over and over again.

Headhybrid68: I don't want to be smited by Castiel! D:

Impala45: I suggest you give him his bunny in one piece, then.

Headhybrid68: Can I give him Bill's foot?

Impala45: The whole bunny, dude.

Headhybrid68: Aren't rabbit's feet lucky?

Impala45: They are, but they're a pain in the ass if you lose them.

Headhybrid68: Well, I can't give Castiel Bill in one piece. My bunny ripped him apart.

Bunny_Hunter: AW! A Vunny ripper! :D

Impala45: ...okay?

Bunny_Hunter: I'm a ripper, too!

Headhybrid68: Can I glue the bunny back together? What if I get him a kitten?

Impala45: Nah, you're screwed.

_InsertNameHere is active._

Impala45: Elijah, I would watch out for Cas, he's going to smite your brother.

InsertNameHere: Over what? Bill? Loyd was the one that got ripped apart.

Headhybrid68: ...my rabbit is dead?

InsertNameHere: Sorry.

Headhybrid68: ...but...

Impala45: You can't seriously be attached to your Vunny also.

Headhybrid68: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ANGEL!

Impala45: Good luck with that.

_Headhybrid68 has logged off. _

Impala45: Your brother is insane.

InsertNameHere: I know. I'm getting him in to see a therapist as soon as possible.

Bunny_Hunter: Bill is a ripper, like me. My bunny equivalent.

Impala45: Is everybody on crack today?

TeacherVampHunter: Seems like it.

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom._

Bunny_Hunter: Nice name, Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Thanks, Stefan. What the hell happened in here...?

Impala45: Your buddy Klaus decided to hold a Vunny fighting match between Loyd and Bill.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Loyd?

Impala45: Klaus' Vunny. Anyway, Elijah tried to stop it. Klaus came online and pissed off Cas, and now he's off to go smite him. We're just waiting to see what happens.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Oh, that explains Cas' sudden disappearance.

Impala45: All of this over a bunny...

Bunny_Hunter: Cas really loves that animal.

Impala45: Tell me about it.

_Feathers12 is now active._

Feathers12: Bill is fine, Klaus is in hell. Temporarily.

Impala45: What do you mean temporarily?

Feathers12: There's no guarantee that Lucifer or Crowley wants him down there.

InsertNameHere: I have no words for what just happened...

Feathers12: Sorry, Elijah.

Impala45: Dude! Over a bunny!

Feathers12: Nobody tries to kill my pet.


	17. Damon's Relapse

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus - HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined the chatroom. _

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Sam!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Hey, Elena. What did I miss?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...well, a bunch of stuff, actually. I'll PM you.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Okay, cool.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: It's been really quiet in Mystic Falls lately. We should send Klaus to hell more often.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Okay...

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: He offended Castiel.

CanIhavesomesoul55: That explains it.

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom. _

Impala45: Sammy!

CanIhavesomesoul55: I hate that nickname, Dean.

Impala45: I don't care. You finally got your butt on here again.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Well, that rabbit ate my laptop and I had to get a new one. I would have been on here much sooner.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Those bunnies are really destructive, aren't they? I know that Bill nearly ate the couch at my house. It's a good thing that Cas keeps close tabs on him.

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined the chatroom._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Hello, Lucifer.

Fiddlechamp666: Hello, Elena. Winchesters.

Impala45: How's our buddy Klaus?

Fiddlechamp666: Annoying. He tried to take over Hell.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Sounds like him. What happened?

Fiddlechamp666: I gave him an extra week with Alistair.

Impala45: Harsh!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: So, are we ever going to be getting him back?

Fiddlechamp666: Eventually.

CanIhavesomesoul55: *Dances*

Impala45: What the hell, Sam.

CanIhavesomesoul55: *Does the robot* I'm celebrating.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You know what, I should be celebrating also. *Dances*

Impala45: You guys are dweebs.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You're lame for not having fun.

Impala45: I have plenty of fun!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I don't believe you.

Impala45: *Dances*

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: *Dances*

CanIhavesomesoul55: *Break dances*

Impala45: You wish, Sam.

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_Witchy-ness68 has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: What's with the dancing?

CanIhavesomesoul55: I got a new laptop! :D

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Klaus is in hell! :D

Impala45: I don't want to be lame! :D

Witchy-ness68: You three are interesting.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I have to agree with Judgey.

Feathers12: Crowley just returned Klaus to me.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: *Stops Dancing*

Feathers12: Sorry.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I thought he had that extra week with Alistair?

Impala45: It's different in Hell. I guess a week down there equals half a day up here, or something.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Rats.

Witchy-ness68: So, Damon, what are you doing?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Bringing sexy back.

Witchy-ness68: ...

Crow-in-the-fog8: You walked into that one.

CanIhavesomesoul55: That's bull, I'm bringing sexy back.

Impala45: I'm the one bringing sexy back.

Feathers12: Who's sexy?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I am!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Nice one, Damon.

Witchy-ness68: Can we admit that none of you are bringing sexy back? You know, seeing as I'm the sexy one.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Hey!

Impala45: Wow.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You wish, Bonnie.

CanIhavesomesoul55: How about we all agree that we are all rather sexy today. Except for Lucifer.

Fiddlechamp666: ...

Feathers12: I guess I'm sexy.

Impala45: Don't guess, know it.

CanIhavesomesoul55: I'm sexy and I know it.

Witchy-ness68: *Techo music*

Crow-in-the-fog8: You guys are making it very hard for me not to relapse.

Impala45: I forgot about your addiction.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I told Alaric I wouldn't do it anymore.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: And we support you, Damon.

Witchy-ness68: Not all of us.

Impala45: ...*Dances*

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Eh, whatever. *Dances*

_TeacherVampHunter has joined the chatroom._

TeacherVampHunter: ...is it a bad time to join?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: No! You're just in time. We're all expressing how sexy we are.

TeacherVampHunter: ...

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: In words, not actions...

Impala45: This got awkward...

Witchy-ness68: I agree.

TeacherVampHunter: Sorry for making it awkward.

Fiddlechamp666: You're not the only one making it awkward.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has posted the video _**Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake. **

TeacherVampHunter: DAMON! You relapsed.

Crow-in-the-fog8: :/


	18. Supernatural Profiles: Part One

**A/N: Alright, sorry for those who are expecting a chatroom chapter, but I was planning to have a "full house" chatroom chapter, which will be all hell. Trust me. But, in the mean time, I wanted to post something and since SPN VD Chatroom is, at least in my mind, a little bit like Facebook, I thought I would give you a little insight about what happens on our favourite character's profiles. If this turns out alright, I might do more "Bonus" chapters. (PM, more profiles, ect.) Anyway, here you are I think I got most of the characters I planned for in this, but if I missed someone I apologize. VD profiles will be up after a few "normal" chapters. And part two of SPN after that.**

* * *

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

**Profiles: Issue 1 of 2: Supernatural.**

* * *

**Impala45 (Dean Winchester)**

_Has 3 profile pictures. _

_Recent activity: Chatroom. _

_Hugs: 1,780 _

_About Me: _Name's Dean, and I'm just on here to annoy my brother, Sam, and my newly sworn enemy, Elijah.

**~.~**

**Wall Posts(Oldest - Newest):**

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **Dean, I just thought that I would let you know that my laptop is not to be used by you to surf porn. I'm tired of going on Youtube and the recommended videos are of woman doing weird things with their..._click to read more._

**Impala45: **(_in reply to _**CanIhavesomesoul55**) Dude, I don't use Youtube. Stop trying to blame me for you and your kinky fetishes.

**ElenaTheKlausSlayer: **Hey Dean! Me and Balthazar are out at the grill and I just wanted to remind you to keep Bill away from the couches, lamps, television, the neighbour's dog, any of the beds in the rooms, the stove..._click to read more. _

**InsertNameHere: **I just thought to inform you that what was said between me and you at the Mystic Grill is no way shape or form of me expressing my, in your words, "hidden sexual feelings" towards you.

**Impala45: **_(in reply to _**InsertNameHere**) You know, de Nial is not the only river in Egypt.

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Impala45**) I think you got the expression wrong.

**Impala45: **(_in reply to _**CanIhavesomesoul55**) Go read a book and stop stalking my page, Sam.

* * *

**CanIhavesomesoul55 (Sam Winchester)**

_Has 2 profile pictures._

_Recent activity: Chatroom._

_Hugs: 1,750_

_About Me: _Welcome to my page, I'm Sam. As you may know, my brother is Dean. I'm on here because there are points in my life where there is nothing to do. Though, there isn't much of those times as of now...

**~.~**

**Wall Posts (Oldest - Newest): **

**Witchy-ness68: **You have a hot profile picture, you wanna go to the Grill sometime?

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Witchy-ness68**) That's, uh, nice of you to say, Bonnie. Once I roll back into town I'll make sure to look you up.

**Impala45: **SAMMY! COME ON CHAT!

**Impala45: **Sam, come on chat. Dude, you haven't been on in a long time.

**Impala45: **Come on chat! :(

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Impala45**) Could you be more needy? I'll come on, geez.

**Witchy-ness68: **Hey Sam, sorry I didn't get the time to text you back about that date. Feel free to PM me!

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Witchy-ness68**) No worries, Bonnie. I'll talk to you soon, gotta go break up an argument between Dean and Elijah.

**Impala45: **So, you screwing the moody witch?

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Impala45**) Don't be an ass.

**Impala45: **(_in reply to _**CanIhavesomesoul55**) Hey, I'm just asking. She good?

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **(_in reply to _**Impala45**) I'm not putting that on my wall, Dean! People could read it.

**Impala45: **(_in reply to _**CanIhavesomesoul55**) PM me!

* * *

**Feathers12 (Castiel Novak)**

_Has 1 profile picture._

_Recent activity: Tetris _

_Hugs: 14,268_

_About Me: _I don't know anything about you...

**~.~**

**Wall Posts (Oldest-Newest)**

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **I'm sorry about the dirty talk, man. I just don't feel like being thrown through a wall again.

**Feathers12: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) You are forgiven, Damon.

**ElenaTheKlausSlayer: **Hey, Cas? Is it possible for you to keep your rabbit away from my closet? I lost my favourite sweater due to Bill munching down on it.

**Feathers12: **(_in reply to _**ElenaTheKlausSlayer**) I am truly sorry about that. Bill can't control his urges sometimes and he eats whatever he can get his teeth into. I'll get Balthazar to buy you a new one.

**Crow-in-the-fog8 has posted the video **_I Believe I can Fly- R. Kelly _**to your wall. **

**Feathers12: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) **Teeth- Lady Gaga **

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **(_in reply to _**Feathers12**) I wasn't expecting that! Well played. I'm surprised you even know Lady Gaga.

**Feathers12: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) Sam lets me listen to the radio sometimes. :)

**Impala45: **Tetris, Cas? Really?

* * *

**TitanicH8er (Balthazar I. P. Freely)**

_Has 5 profile pictures._

_Recent activity: Chatroom._

_Hugs: 925_

_About Me: _I'd rather not say.

**~.~**

**Wall Posts (Oldest-Newest):**

**ElenaTheKlausSlayer: **I'm not sure you should put profile pictures up. You have an uncanny resemblance to a vampire named Mikael.

**TitanicH8er: **(_in reply to _**ElenaTheKlausSlayer**) I have no problem with it. Mikael had a stick up his ass, anyway.

**ElenaTheKlausSlayer: **(_in reply to _**TitanicH8er**) Hey! He helped us, though you are right about the stick up his ass thing.

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **I will give you twenty bucks to go up to Klaus and give him a hug.

**TitanicH8er: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) Now, why would I do that?

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **(_in reply to _**TitanicH8er**) Dooo itttt...Twenty bucks...

**TitanicH8er: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) Make it fifty.

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **(_in reply to _**TitanicH8er**) Okay, fine, but you have to say "Daddy loves you."

**TitanicH8er: **(_in reply to _**Crow-in-the-fog8**) You bump the reward up to hundred and I'll throw in some cheek pinching. (Make it hundred-fifty and I'll pinch the other cheeks. ;D)

**Crow-in-the-fog8: **(_in reply to _**TitanicH8er**) Hundred and you have a deal. No need to get creepy on him.

* * *

**Fiddlechamp666 (Lucifer)**

_Has 1 profile picture._

_Recent activity: Tetris_

_Hugs: 1_

_About Me: _All the people on here are assholes, I will kill them all.

**~.~**

**Wall Posts (Oldest -Newest) **

**CanIhavesomesoul55: **I hate you.

**Fiddlechamp666: **_(in reply to _**CanIhavesomesoul55**) Thanks for taking the time to spam my page with your hate. It makes me feel special.

**Fiddlechamp666 has beat Feathers12's score on Tetris. Congrats! **

**Feathers12: **Lucifer...:( Why did you beat my score?

**Fiddlechamp666: **(_in reply to _**Feathers12**) Game's addicting.


	19. Bonnie's Union: Part One

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Slight spoilers for last night's episode of TVD. Had to split this chapter up into two parts because my computer is acting up. Part two coming very soon.**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Becky- SamLicker81

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus – HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has joined the chatroom._

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

_TeacherVampHunter has joined the chatroom._

_TitanicH8er has joined the chatroom._

_Headhybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

_SamLicker81 has joined the chatroom._

CanIhavesomesoul55: Oh no...

SamLicker81: Hey Sam! :D

Impala45: It was only a matter of time before Becky got on here.

SamLicker81: So many people on here! :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: Nice to meet you Becky. Name's Damon.

TeacherVampHunter: Alaric.

Headhybrid68: Present.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...huh?

Headhybrid68: ...what's going on?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Is your name Present, now?

Headhybrid68: I thought we were doing roll call...

Impala45: Nobody called your name, you can't say present if your name isn't called.

Headhybrid68: Just call it my "screw authority" attitude.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You okay, Klaus?

Headhybrid68: Never been better. :)

CanIhavesomesoul55: He'll start remembering Hell and then things will start to get bad.

Impala45: True.

SamLicker81: Hold on a second. Klaus? As in Original vampire Klaus?

Headhybrid68: The one.

SamLicker81: :D OH MY GOD!

CanIhavesomesoul55: Here we go...

SamLicker81: Is your brother around?

Headhybrid68: What one?

SamLicker81: Elijah.

Headhybrid68: He is, why?

SamLicker81: ...hehe.

CanIhavesomesoul55: She has a thing for the brothers with good hair.

SamLicker81: And don't forget the firmness...

Impala45: HEY! My hair is awesome! And I am plenty firm!

CanIhavesomesoul55: You're two steps away from being bald. Also, too much info.

Impala45: I happen to know that chicks like short hair.

Headhybrid68: My hair is pretty awesome...

TeacherVampHunter: Yeah, but Elijah's is better.

Headhybrid68: Watch yourself, Saltzman! I know where you live!

Crow-in-the-fog8: So, Balthazar, did you complete my dare?

TitanicH8er: That I did. :)

Headhybrid68: That was NOT funny! I was close to staking you, angel!

TitanicH8er: Like that could have stopped me any.

Headhybrid68: You hurt my feelings, I rip your head off.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hey! Relax, Klaus, it was all in good humour.

Headhybrid68: Grrr...

Impala45: GRRR...

Headhybrid68: Why are you mocking me?

Impala45: It's fun.

SamLicker81: This is SO COOL!

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom._

_Witchy-ness68 has joined the chatroom._

Crow-in-the-fog8: Has the world stopped turning? Why is there so many people getting on?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I'm in the mood to cause trouble.

Headhybrid68: You should give me call.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I mean annoy someone on a chatroom trouble, not set fire to someone's kitchen.

TeacherVampHunter: THAT WAS ONCE! ...wait.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Wow, Rick. I didn't know you had it in you.

Impala45: He's a problematic drinker, what did you expect?

SamLicker81: I could kind of see him setting fire to someone's kitchen.

TeacherVampHunter: It was once! I was in collage! :(

Crow-in-the-fog8: Hey, you aren't the only one who has gotten drunk and has done something stupid. Once, Stefan got so drunk that he claimed he wanted to "dance the rain in Spain", then he fell off the roof of the boarding house.

Impala45: That's nothing. Once Sam got so drunk that he forgot where the motel room was, so he fell asleep on someone's kitchen table.

CanIhavesomesoul55: ...All I remember from that night was waking up with a little girl staring up at me.

Headhybrid68: I once got Elijah so drunk that I set him up on a blind date with an equally drunk Rebekah. Sad thing was that it took them a full three hours to realize that they were brother and sister.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Did they screw?

Headhybrid68: Do you really think Elijah is the person to snog on a first date?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: He has a point.

Impala45: Bahaha, snog.

Headhybrid68: Would you rather I say that he poked her? Made the beast with two backs? Hide and go...I'm going to stop.

Impala45: What the hell, Klaus?

Headhybrid68: What? I know the lingo.

CanIhavesomesoul55: What's with the sex talk? There's more to life than sex.

Feathers12: And being really, really, ridiculously good-looking.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Dean, I thought we discussed that Zoolander was on the list of movies that Cas wasn't allowed to watch?

Impala45: Hey, I had nothing to do with this.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I might have let him watch it with me...

Headhybrid68: You were watching Zoolander? And you didn't invite me?

Impala45: Wow.

SamLicker81: So, where is everybody if Cas is able to watch a movie with Elena?

Impala45: DON'T TELL HER!

Feathers12: We're in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

CanIhavesomesoul55: CAS! :( Great, man, just great.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: So, I'm thinking we should start a movie night in Mystic Falls.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm all for a movie night. Who is all invited?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I don't know, everybody?

Impala45: That's not a good idea.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Come on, I'm sure people can put their differences aside for one night and watch a movie.

Headhybrid68: That might be impossible.

Impala45: Well, I guess we know who won't be getting the invite, then.

Headhybrid68: I'll just invite myself.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I really don't care who comes, but I'm not holding it at my house. There are too many vampires out there than want to kill me! *Cough* Klaus *Cough*

Headhybrid68: That's right Elena, you act all though when you're hiding behind a computer screen.

Impala45: Then why don't you just go and get her, then?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: DEAN!

Feathers12: Why are you scared, Elena? Aren't you the slayer of Klaus..es?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: One, I don't think that's the right grammar in that sentence. Two, it's just a user name.

Impala45: And who gives a crap about grammar in a chatroom?

CanIhavesomesoul55: Ya lyk, Y spel correktly wen u can use chat spk?

Impala45: Alright, Sam, you made your point.

Feathers12: ...I don't understand Sam's sentence.

Witchy-ness68: Nobody does.

Headhybrid68: I can.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, that's because you're illiterate.

Headhybrid68: I am not!

Witchy-ness68: Really? ...''Rippah''? :)

Headhybrid68: ...it's the accent.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You keep telling yourself that.

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

_InsertNameHere has joined the chatroom._

_Fiddlechamp666 has joined the chatroom._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I think we're getting pretty close to a full house!

Witchy-ness68: Just texted Caroline to get her to come on here.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yay!

Bunny_Hunter: So...I may, or may not, have on purpose, or accidentally, turned a deer into a vampire, or killed one...

Feathers12: ...?

Crow-in-the-fog8: How can you accidentally kill something on purpose, Stefan? Make up your mind.

Bunny_Hunter: The deer may or may not have pooped or peed on your bed...or sofa.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...

Bunny_Hunter: U mad, bro?

Witchy-ness68: Are you stoned?

Bunny_Hunter: No...maybe...I might have accidentally drained a person who may, or may not, have been a little, or a lot, stoned.

Witchy-ness68: Did you kill him on purpose or not, Stefan? Make up your mind!

CanIhavesomesoul55: I believe he might be "trolling".

Bunny_Hunter: Nah, I'm just trying to control a...veer? Vampeer?

Impala45: ...Stefan, you kill that thing or I will kill you. The Vunny is enough.

Bunny_Hunter: But...the veer...

Feathers12: I'll take the veer...

Impala45: NO!

Feathers12: Alright, fine. Bill would have killed the veer anyway.

Samlicker81: This is getting weird.

Impala45: You better believe that it's weird if Becky thinks it's weird.

Samlicker81: Shut up, Dean! There's a reason why I like Sam better!

CanIhavesomesoul55: You still moved on to Elijah...

InsertNameHere: ...what?

Impala45: You better run for the hills, dude.

Fiddlechamp666: Hell is a mess with all these Vunnies...

Bunny_Hunter: You could send them all back...

Impala45: Stefan! After we spent all that time killing them?

Bunny_Hunter: I miss them.

Headhybrid68: I kind of miss my bunny.

InsertNameHere: I don't. I can finally walk the halls without that creepy animal following me around.

Headhybrid68: He did form an unusual bond to you...

Crow-in-the-fog8: It was like a zoo when I walked in on Stefan and Dean.

TitanicH8er: ...doing what? :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: Not what you are thinking. That would scar me for the rest of my eternity.

Bunny_Hunter: I'm not that bad looking...

Impala45: Yeah...

Witchy-ness68: I don't think you two understand what Damon is talking about.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Wait, Dean? Did you just agree that Stefan was good looking?

Impala45: No.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Sure read like that.

Impala45: This is what happens when I spend too much time on here. :/

CanIhavesomesoul55: I just recently got back on here, actually.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: There's so much vampires around this town as of recently, and nobody has done anything about it. Anybody else notice that?

TeacherVampHunter: I did.

Impala45: They should get a job.

InsertNameHere: I actually happen to have a job. I'm a historian.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Bull! That was an alibi, wasn't it?

InsertNameHere: I think I'm old enough to make a very good historian.

Headhybrid68: You think I would make a good student councillor?

Witchy-ness68: ...no.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Just...no.

Headhybrid68: Why not? Am I not inspirational enough?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Student councillors help set kids on the right path, you'll destroy those poor kids.

Headhybrid68: I could be a great motivator. If you people would just let me shine for a few moments and STOP JUDGING ME!

Impala45: Moody.

Headhybrid68: ...I'm not moody. What are you talking about?

CanIhavesomesoul55: You're moody.

Headhybrid68: Again with the judging. It's not like I've hurt people...recently.

_Theprettyvamp56 has joined the chatroom._

Theprettyvamp56: Wow, a lot of people online today.

Witchy-ness68: Hi Caroline!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: We're all getting on for some reason.

Theprettyvamp56: All?

Impala45: Well, Klaus was chatting his head off a few seconds ago. He's kind of shut up, now.

Samlicker81: Hi Caroline! :D

Theprettyvamp56: Hey Sam...licker81...

CanIhavesomesoul55: Don't ask.

InsertNameHere: Huh. Well, Klaus has stopped talking on the regard that Caroline hurt his feelings.

Impala45: And he isn't moody?

Theprettyvamp56: Is this about the ball thing?

Impala45: ...ball thing? ;)

Theprettyvamp56: No! Ew.

InsertNameHere: He says yes.

Theprettyvamp56: Tell him to stop being a pussy.

Impala45: Yeah, but seriously, a ball? What is this, Cinderella?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: It was so much fun!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I MEAN, it was horrible, I hated it...

Witchy-ness68: Conflicted, Elena?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You're just upset that you didn't get invited.

Witchy-ness68: I mean, Caroline got invited. Would it hurt to be kind and invite ME?

Crow-in-the-fog8: You probably would have been a nuisance, Bonnie. You're not exactly the most well behaved around vampires.

Witchy-ness68: Me and my mom let that original witch bitch out of her coffin, the least she could do is invite me.

Impala45: Original witch bitch! :D

Headhybrid68: THAT IS MY MOTHER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Impala45: He speaks!

Witchy-ness68: I don't CARE!

SamLicker81: I agree with Bonnie, I mean she only gets called upon when she's needed for something.

Witchy-ness68: Hey! That's right! Well, I'm going on strike!

Crow-in-the-fog8: You can't go on strike! You said you would help me clean my room. :(

Witchy-ness68: Nope, no witchy powers for you.

Crow-in-the-fog8: You can't go on strike Bonnie, what if we need you?

Witchy-ness68: No powers! Power to the people! Supernatural beings have rights!

Crow-in-the-fog8: What the hell, Bonnie?

Witchy-ness68: Power to the union!

Crow-in-the-fog8: What union?

Witchy-ness68: The union of me, myself, and I. And Cas.

Impala45: How did Cas get pulled into this?

Witchy-ness68: Cas and I share similar views about only being called on when needed to do something.

Feathers12: I agree. I'm on strike with Bonnie.

Impala45: Cas! :(

Feathers12: No, Dean.

Impala45: :(

Feathers12: It won't work, Dean.

Impala45: :'(

Feathers12: No!

Witchy-ness68: Stay strong, Cas! We will stand as one!

Headhybrid68: I think I'm going to join this cause.

Witchy-ness68: Eh...sure.

Feathers12: So, what's the plan, Bonnie?

Witchy-ness68: Ignore any attempts at help until our needs are met.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: What needs Bonnie? You haven't stated those...

Witchy-ness68: To be treated like the beings we are, not some means to an end!

Headhybrid68: And to be given respect!

Feathers12: And cookies!

Witchy-ness68: WOO! Cookies! Power to the witchy angelic hybrid union!

TeacherVampHunter: ...this is insane.


	20. Bonnie's Union: Part Two

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Part Two! If I have forgotten anybody please let me know, and I'll put them in the next chapter for sure.**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Becky- SamLicker81

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus – HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer is now active._

_Bunny_Hunter is now active._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 is now active._

_Witchy-ness68 is now active._

_Feathers12 is now active._

_Headhybrid68 is now active._

_InsertNameHere is now active._

_Onesexywolf69 has joined the chatroom. _

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Is everybody okay now?

Bunny_Hunter: Yes, at least I hope so.

Crow-in-the-fog8: The "Yo Mamma" jokes got out of hand...

Witchy-ness89: Some people are sensitive to that stuff! I bet you didn't think about that, huh?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I see Bonnie is still angry about the joke I made about her mom.

Witchy-ness89: It just shows that all you care about is you, Stefan(sort of), and Elena. It's ALL about Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I didn't know you thought that way, Bonnie...

Witchy-ness89: Didn't bother to ask me.

Onesexywolf69: Bad time to come on?

Bunny_Hunter: You can say that...

InsertNameHere: I understand that the jokes got out of hand, but we need to move on to the more pressing matter. Someone needs to do something about Becky.

Headhybrid89: You know, stalking is a form of flattery.

InsertNameHere: There has be a line, though.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I'm actually a little afraid to ask, but here goes, what did she do?

InsertNameHere: ...well, she got that angel, Castiel I think his name is, to call in another angel, Gabriel, and suddenly I'm tied down in a chair, in some sort of enchanted ropes that I couldn't get out of. Becky then sort of...fed me.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...fed you?

InsertNameHere: Yes. Human food.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Oh, she fed you human food. The horror.

InsertNameHere: She kept touching me...

Bunny_Hunter: ...like, "no-no square" touch, or...?

InsertNameHere: A little. But, Castiel showed up and ended it.

Feathers12: I was using angel powers for Becky's own personal gain, and since I joined Bonnie's union, I'm not using them anymore. At least, not on people who don't really need them.

InsertNameHere: Still, thank you.

Feathers12: You are welcome.

Witchy-ness89: I feel bad for you, Elijah.

Headhybrid68: I, personally, found it hilarious.

Feathers12: I recall that Becky was a little...determined, but I didn't know that she was...like that.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You should ask Dean what happened between her and Sam lately.

Witchy-ness89: Oh, so do you now have Dean wrapped around your finger? First, it was Matt, then Stefan, Damon, Balthazar, and now Dean?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: What are you implying, Bonnie?

Witchy-ness89: Nothing, just that some other people deserve some love, too.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You have Jeremy.

Witchy-ness89: Not after his ghost thing. Hell, you might even have some of the bad guys in love with you.

Headhybrid68: I'm not.

Witchy-ness89: That's why your in our union, Klaus.

Feathers12: We still want cookies.

Witchy-ness89: If we don't get the other demands, we at least want some cookies. Home made cookies, from scratch, with chocolate chips AND M&Ms.

Headhybrid68: We should throw in some peanut butter cookies in there, too. For good measure.

Witchy-ness89: AND peanut butter cookies.

Feathers12: I agree. I heard raisins are good in cookies, too.

Crow-in-the-fog8: So, you guys want to be treated with respect, and to be treated equally, but you also want a peanut butter, chocolate, M&M, and raisin cookie?

Witchy-ness89: Not just one cookie, we want three separate batches, one being chocolate chip and M&M, one peanut butter, and one raisin.

Headhybrid68: There should be about fifty cookies in each batch.

Feathers12: You should also deliver them in a basket with a bow around it. At least, that's what we agreed on.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: No, no cookies.

Witchy-ness68: Fine, no witchy and angel powers. Also, no...whatever the hell Klaus does that is useful.

Headhybrid68: I throw parties...

Witchy-ness89: Yeah, no witchy, angelic, or Klaus thrown parties until our demands are met.

Feathers12: Yeah.

Bunny_Hunter: Can I join your union?

Witchy-ness89: ...well...

Feathers12: He still has feelings for Elena, and still only calls on you for help. Remember the coffins?

Witchy-ness89: Oh, right, in that case, no.

Bunny_Hunter: But...I wanted some cookies. :(

Crow-in-the-fog8: Make your own cookies, and we aren't giving them any.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yeah, maybe we will make our own cookies and eat them on Bonnie's lawn.

Witchy-ness89: We don't meet at my house.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...where do you meet?

Headhybrid68: Like we will tell you.

Feathers12: I'm not supposed to talk about it.

_Impala45 is now active._

_CanIhavesomesoul55 has become active. _

_Superbitch34 has joined the chatroom._

_Notamoron34 has joined the chatroom._

Impala45: ...what's all of this about cookies?

Witchy-ness89: There's been more added to our demands.

Headhybrid68: Are we still in debate about how every individual has to make one cookie?

Witchy-ness89: I think we have enough on the cookies. I mean, we do have to work on our other demands.

Feathers12: I think that we should start charging for our services.

Headhybrid68: You mean, charging them money?

Witchy-ness89: I could start charging a dollar per spell.

Feathers12: Well, no. How about, we charge one cookie per one of Bonnie's spells, one sucker per one angelic favour from me, and one pint of blood per every favour asked of Klaus.

Witchy-ness89: I like it.

Headhybrid68: I'm for it.

CanIhavesomesoul55: I'm starting to think that your union is all about cookies...

Witchy-ness89: It's not just about cookies, Sam, it's about being treated like beings instead of means to an end.

Crow-in-the-fog8: I still don't see how Klaus fits into your union. I mean, Stefan is neglected way more than he is, and he's not allowed to join your group.

Witchy-ness89: It's not a GROUP! It's a UNION!

Crow-in-the-fog8: Union, group, same diff.

Witchy-ness89: Well, if it makes such a big deal, Stefan can join our union.

Bunny_Hunter: Yay!

Notamoron34: This is all really stupid.

Feathers12: Bobby, you should join our union.

Notamoron34: ...

Headhybrid68: It's for neglected characters...

InsertNameHere: I personally think that I belong in this union more than Klaus does.

Witchy-ness89: Yeah, now that I think about it...

Notamoron34: Fine, I'll join your stupid union.

Headhybrid68: Am I being kicked out...?

Witchy-ness89: ...no, but...you and Elijah don't get along all that well, and he seems to fit in here better than you do.

Headhybrid68: OH! I see how it is. It's because I'm different, isn't it! I'm a hybrid, so I can't be included in things. Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted.

Feathers12: You are wanted here, Klaus. We just want you and Elijah to get along.

Headhybrid68: Oh...fine, I'll try and get along with him.

Witchy-ness89: Great, welcome aboard Elijah and Bobby.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Really, Bonnie? Are you trying to divide Mystic Falls?

Witchy-ness89: If that's what it takes.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, I'll stand by Elena.

Onesexywolf69: I guess I'm on Elena's side...

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: We've got the cookies...

Onesexywolf69: I'm on Elena's side!

Witchy-ness89: We've got...stuff, too! We've got...cupcakes.

Feathers12: I don't recall having cupcakes.

Witchy-ness89: We'll make them.

InsertNameHere: Is food all that is discussed in this union?

Witchy-ness89: No, but the majority of it is.

Notamoron34: Alright, then...

Witchy-ness89: So, when you join this union, you have to give something up. What are you two going to stop doing until our demands are met?

Notamoron34: I'll have the boys do their own research.

Impala45: Bobby! Cas isn't helping us, you were the only person left that we can count on...

Notamoron34: Sam's got a pretty good grip on the supernatural, you'll be fine.

InsertNameHere: I guess I can stop aiding Elena. Oh, wait, our deal still stands. Can't do that.

Witchy-ness89: Why don't you go back on it?

InsertNameHere: Because I'm moral, and I gave my word. I can't go back on it.

Headhybrid68: It says in the rule book.

Impala45: ...rule book?

Headhybrid68: Elijah wrote it himself.

Impala45: Really?

InsertNameHere: Even I get bored. The book gave me something to do for a while.

Witchy-ness89: You still need to give up something.

InsertNameHere: May I give up being killed?

Witchy-ness89: ...you may.

Bunny_Hunter: How come I didn't get a welcome?

Witchy-ness89: Because I'm expecting you to go running back to Elena by the end of the week.

Bunny_Hunter: :( I won't!

Witchy-ness89: We don't believe you, Stefan. If you are still with us by the end of the week, we'll let you in.

Bunny_Hunter: Okay.

Superbitch34: I wish I was on a beach by now...

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Me too...

Feathers12: ...

Superbitch34: Hey, Feathers.

Feathers12: Hello, Katherine.

Headhybrid68: I thought that was you, Katrina.

Superbitch34: I hate that name! :( You freaking Originals call me it ALL the time.

Impala45: I like the ring of Katrina. Anyway, I'm bored.

CanIhavesomesoul55: I have an idea!

Bunny_Hunter: What is it?

CanIhavesomesoul55: CAPS Lock shouting contest.

Impala45: Okay...

CanIhavesomesoul55: You just CAPS lock stuff.

Bunny_Hunter: I'll play!

Impala45: I guess I'll do it, too.

CanIhavesomesoul55: Alright, on three. One. Two. Three.

Bunny_Hunter: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Impala45: AHHHH!

CanIhavesomesoul55: What are you guys shouting about? :)

Bunny_Hunter: ...nice move, Sam.

Impala45: Wow, Sam.

CanIhavesomesoul55: You guys ran into that wall head first.

_Frenchfries34 has joined the chatroom. _

_Loveandlost89 has joined the chatroom. _

_Runner23 has joined the chatroom._

_TheOriginalLoki33 has joined the chatroom._

_TheHeavenlyAuthor has joined the chatroom. _

_TitanicH8er has become active. _

Frenchfries34: I completely forgot that I had an account on this thing.

Impala45: Ruby? What the hell, I thought you were dead.

Frenchfries34: I thought so too, but I'm on a computer...

Loveandlost89: I heard that everybody was on today, so I thought I would come on. I also heard about Bonnie's union.

Witchy-ness89: You wanna join?

Loveandlost89: You're awesome, Bonnie, but I'm staying on Elena's side.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I knew I could trust you, Jeremy.

Bunny_Hunter: But, Jeremy, Bonnie, you two were made for each other. You two have the same numbers in your usernames.

Loveandlost89: ...whoa! We totally do!

TitanicH8er: Can I join this union of yours? Everything I ever did was for the Winchesters, as unwilling as most of it was, and I ended up with a blade in my back.

Witchy-ness89: Yeah, sure. You gonna give up something?

TitanicH8er: I'll only use my powers for my own personal gain.

Witchy-ness89: Alright, welcome aboard!

TheHeavenlyAuthor: This chatroom is interesting.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I'm mad at you, Bonnie!

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has logged out. _

Impala45: NO! She broke the full house...ness!

Runner23: I'm dead, too. I just realized.

CanIhavesomesoul55: What does it look like where you guys are?

Runner23: ...nothing?

CanIhavesomesoul55: Can you describe it?

Runner23:

CanIhavesomesoul55: ...you just hit the space bar and pressed enter.

Runner23: That's how I describe nothing.

Bunny_Hunter: DEEP!

TheOriginalLoki33: I would describe where I am, but it would go over the PG level.

Loveandlost89: ...ew.


	21. Punishments, Pranks, and Spankings

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Becky- SamLicker81

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus – HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

_HeadHybrid68 has joined the chatroom._

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom. _

_Theprettyvamp56 has joined the chatroom._

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom._

Bunny_Hunter: Hi, Castiel!

Feathers12: Hello, Stefan.

Impala45: ...

Theprettyvamp56: You jealous?

Impala45: No. I get plenty of greeting from Cas.

HeadHybrid68: So, does anybody know anything about vampire sickness?

Theprettyvamp56: Vampires can't get sick. We are practically walking corpses.

Bunny_Hunter: Yeah, what Caroline said. Why do you ask?

HeadHybrid68: I think Elijah's got a cold.

Bunny_Hunter: ...okay?

HeadHybrid68: Yeah, you see, I walked in on him, and he was sniffling and stuff.

Bunny_Hunter: You think that he might actually be crying?

HeadHybrid68: ...no, that can't be. Elijah is a rock.

Impala45: Vampire's don't get sick, dude. Maybe your brother is turning into a sissy.

Feathers12: You and Sam have are crying almost every second day.

Impala45: No we're not, Cas!

Feathers12: Yes, you are.

Impala45: Well, Sam and I have every reason to do so.

Theprettyvamp56: And Elijah can't?

HeadHybrid68: No, he can't. He's moral.

Impala45: What the hell does being moral have anything to do with this?

HeadHybrid68: It's in the rulebook.

Feathers12: Can I get a copy of that book?

HeadHybrid68: I don't know, ask Eli.

Impala45: Eli...

HeadHybrid68: He hates that nickname.

Impala45: Oh, good! Noted!

HeadHybrid68: But, really, I don't think he's crying. He just sneezed.

Theprettyvamp56: He sneezed?

Bunny_Hunter: What did it sound like?

HeadHybrid68: ...I don't know, Stefan. Achoo?

_Witchy-ness89 has joined the chatroom. _

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom._

Witchy-ness89: I logged in before you, Elena!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: We logged in at the same time, Bonnie!

Witchy-ness89: Nope, my user name was first!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You cheat!

Witchy-ness89: Did not!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Did to!

Witchy-ness89: Did not!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Did to!

Witchy-ness89: Did not!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Did to!

Impala45: GUYS!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...oh, there are other people on...

Witchy-ness89: Hey, Dean...what are you guys talking about?

Theprettyvamp56: The likeliness of Elijah having a cold.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: That's impossible.

Theprettyvamp56: You try telling that to Klaus.

Witchy-ness89: I believe it. I mean, my spell should have worked.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...you gave Elijah a cold?

Witchy-ness89: Well, he went and talked with you yesterday. I had to punish him.

Theprettyvamp56: ...you couldn't have gave him the brain hemorrhage thing?

Witchy-ness89: Well, I wasn't sure that it would work on him. And, that only lasts as long as I keep it up. I decided to punish him by casting a spell that will give him the worst head cold for a week.

Impala45: You couldn't have given him an old fashioned spanking?

Witchy-ness89: What?

Impala45: :)

Theprettyvamp56: Ugh, I just got a mental image of Bonnie giving Elijah a spanking.

HeadHybrid68: Wouldn't it be awkward, seeing as he's bigger than her?

Witchy-ness89: Well, I probably would have had him bend over the side of a couch or something.

Theprettyvamp56: Wooden spoon?

Witchy-ness89: Nah, I think I could take him barehanded.

HeadHybrid68: ...pants down or up?

Impala45: It was a joke! Why are you discussing it?

Witchy-ness89: ...it's a chatroom. We discuss things...

Impala45: This site is perverted.

Witchy-ness89: Well, there is a lot of sexual tension between various people. You get a place where they can talk about it openly, and bam, a nice sex talk.

Theprettyvamp56: Bonnie...did you just...

Impala45: Yeah, I read that wrong too...

Witchy-ness89: You guys. *Sigh*

Impala45: Maybe we should stop with the spanking talk...

Witchy-ness89: You started it.

Impala45: Well, I'm ending it. Elijah could come on and read it.

Theprettyvamp56: Don't jinx it, Dean!

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom. _

Crow-in-the-fog8: Does someone want to explain why all my pants have gone missing?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...do I want to know?

Impala45: :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: Dean, did you have something to do with this?

Bunny_Hunter: :)

Crow-in-the-fog8: The both of you did something. Give me my pants back! I have a meeting with the council in ten minutes!

Bunny_Hunter: We'll give them back...

Crow-in-the-fog8: What did you do to them?

Impala45: We might have made a nice vervain detergent and washed your pants in it...

Crow-in-the-fog8: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Impala45: It's a prank!

Bunny_Hunter: It was Dean's idea!

Impala45: No! Stefan was the one that wanted to prank you!

Bunny_Hunter: I was fine with putting hair dye in his shampoo or something!

Impala45: You wanted something bigger!

Crow-in-the-fog8: I have a important meeting and I'm NOT going in my boxers! Pants! NOW!

Bunny_Hunter: I'll just return them to you, then. Have fun fighting the burn.

Crow-in-the-fog8: This is NOT over!

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has logged out._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You two are really something.

Witchy-ness89: I found it pretty funny.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yeah, well you're stupid.

Witchy-ness89: Yeah, well, you're a slut.

Impala45: What's going on?

Theprettyvamp56: Bonnie and Elena are trying to best each other. It's been going on for a day now.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I AM NOT A SLUT!

Witchy-ness89: Mmhm.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Shut up, Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: Whatever you say, Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...

HeadHybrid68: Bonnie, you need to do something about this spell of yours. Elijah just fell asleep mid sentence.

Witchy-ness89: Well, when he wakes up, ask him if he's learned his lesson.

HeadHybrid68: You need to do something soon. Kol is thinking of drawing on his face.

Impala45: Bahaha!

HeadHybrid68: He won't be very pleased with us.

Theprettyvamp56: I think someone should bring him some soup or something.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I'll do it!

Witchy-ness89: I'll do it faster!

Theprettyvamp56: I was thinking of doing it myself, since I'm neutral in this little war between Elena and Bonnie. Plus, Bonnie might give him cancer if he utters a word to Elena.

Witchy-ness89: I'm not that mean, Caroline! I would just find another punishment!

Impala45: ...great, now I'm thinking of the spanking again.


	22. Elena's Socks

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Becky- SamLicker81

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – InsertNameHere

Klaus – HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

_Witchy-ness68 has joined the chatroom._

_ElenaTheKlausSlayer has joined the chatroom. _

_Feathers12 has joined the chatroom._

_Crow-in-the-fog8 has joined the chatroom._

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Bonnie! :( I miss you!

Witchy-ness89: ...did you lose something?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yeah, my socks. Do you think you could break your rules for a little bit and do a locator spell to help me find them?

Impala45: You need magic to help you find your socks?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: It's not funny! It's a life or death situation!

Witchy-ness89: They are socks, Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I need to find them! I can't leave my house without them! I'll be killed!

Witchy-ness89: Who's going to kill you if you aren't wearing socks?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...Stefan.

Witchy-ness89: That's impossible, I just spent the day with him.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...it was...Klaus.

Witchy-ness89: ...Klaus told you that if you aren't wearing socks, he would kill you?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yes!

Witchy-ness89: Okay...?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Yeah, so could you help me find them?

Witchy-ness89: I don't think so, I might use up my energy trying to give Klaus the flu.

Impala45: Harsh.

Witchy-ness89: He talked to her.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: FINE! It wasn't him, I just want my socks.

Crow-in-the-fog8: Wear a different pair, Elena.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I don't have any more.

Feathers12: I believe that you have three other pairs. One behind a black shirt in your dresser, one is behind the couch in the living room, and one in Jeremy's room.

Impala45: Wow, Elena, you not like to keep track of your socks?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Thank you, Cas! I would have four pairs, but I gave one to Damon.

Witchy-ness89: ...you gave a pair of your socks to Damon?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Which I gave to Stefan, who gave them to Klaus.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: What is Klaus doing with my socks?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I dunno.

Feathers12: Oh, I know that pair. Elijah gave them to me.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...okay?

Feathers12: It was a present. I gave them to Sam, who gave them to Dean, who gave them to Bobby...I think.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Damon? Why did you give my socks to Stefan, who gave them to Klaus, who probably gave them to Elijah, who gave them to Castiel, who gave them to Sam, who gave them to Dean, who gave them to Bobby?

Crow-in-the-fog8: Well, I, myself, didn't want your socks. So, I thought Stefan would like them.

Impala45: Those socks must be in another country by now.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: :(

Witchy-ness89: The most random stuff happens here when we don't have people to kill and lives to save.

Impala45: I know the feeling. Though, random stuff happens to us, life or death situation be damned.

Feathers12: You can't damn a situation.

Impala45: ...aren't you dead? How are you on here?

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...isn't he alive?

Impala45: Yeah...

Feathers12: I am alive, yes.

Impala45: How?

Feathers12: I don't know.

Impala45: That's helpful. It's odd, you've visited us a number of time when we joined this thing and nobody questioned it.

Feathers12: There's one door on the other side, and then a bunch of computers. The door leads to your world.

Crow-in-the-fog8: That must be how Elijah managed to join this before I let him out of his coffin.

Witchy-ness89: So...purgatory is just a door and a room full of computers?

Feathers12: No. Purgatory is...worse. It's just nothing...

Witchy-ness89: Define nothing.

Feathers12:

Crow-in-the-fog8: :D

Witchy-ness89: What the hell, Damon?

Crow-in-the-fog8: I dunno! You two are boring me, do something interesting!

_Feathers12 sent a rubber duck to Crow-in-the-fog8's page._

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...thanks?

Feathers12: That should keep you busy for an hour or so.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...it's just a picture of a rubber duck.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Just found a pair of socks, no thanks to Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: You really wanted me to use my magic to find your socks. My ancestors would be ashamed of me.

Feathers12: I have to admit, I think I like staying in the Mikaelson manor.

Crow-in-the-fog8: That's easy for you to say, they won't bother you because you are an angel.

Witchy-ness89: Yeah...how's Elijah?

Feathers12: He got out of bed this morning, he seemed a little better. Though, he's really angry with you.

Witchy-ness89: Yeah? Crap.

Crow-in-the-fog8: So, Cassie, why are you staying with Klaus and the rest of those vampires?

Feathers12: Don't call me Cassie. And I'm staying there because I used to stay with Elena, but Bonnie would hurt me.

Crow-in-the-fog8: ...so, you aren't scared to be living with a bunch of thousand year old vampires, yet you're scared of one witch.

Feathers12: Yes. Did you not see what she did to Klaus yesterday?

Witchy-ness89: That was fun!  
Crow-in-the-fog8: You know what, I don't want to know what you did to him. Bonnie, you really are abusive, huh?

Witchy-ness89: Only when I need to be. :)

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: She's always been a little temperamental.

Witchy-ness89: I'M NOT!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: You keep saying that, Bon Bon.

Witchy-ness89: Don't call me Bon Bon.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...Bon Bon.

Witchy-ness89: ...Aenle.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...what?

Witchy-ness89: I couldn't think of a way to make fun of your name, so I scrambled the letters.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: BoNnIe.

Witchy-ness89: ElEnA.

Impala45: DeAn.

Witchy-ness89: Hey Deanie-Beanie!

Impala45: Deanie-Beanie?

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Aww, Bonnie already has a pet name for you!

Witchy-ness89: We're not...you suck.

Feathers12: What is a pet name?

Witchy-ness89: They are like nicknames, except are usually sweet or "cute". I don't know how to explain it.

Feathers12: Oh, I have a few nicknames...

Crow-in-the-fog8: Yeah, I'm sure you do.

Feathers12: Don't be mean to me!

_InsertNameHere has joined the chatroom. _

InsertNameHere: Bonnie! I swear, if you don't get rid of this spell I will kill you!

Witchy-ness89: You're breaking up with me? D:

InsertNameHere: ...what?

Witchy-ness89: No! I was so excited for our future! :(

InsertNameHere: I'm being serious, Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: You're really breaking up with me, then? :S

InsertNameHere: ...

Witchy-ness89: I'm kidding, take a joke for once.

Impala45: That was hilarious, Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: Hm. Are you being serious or sarcastic? That is the question.

InsertNameHere: I don't like this union anymore!

Witchy-ness89: I'm sorry Eli.

InsertNameHere: Don't call me Eli.

Witchy-ness89: Fine. If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you. *Sniffle* I guess you can live with that cold for another week, too. :)

InsertNameHere: I hate you right now. I'll stay if it means you lifting this spell.

Witchy-ness89: Fine, give me two hours for the reversal spell.

InsertNameHere: Thank you.

Witchy-ness89: Gotta admit, though, I was going to miss the hot, passionate, sex we've been having.

InsertNameHere: It wouldn't be wise to annoy me more than you already have, Bonnie.

Witchy-ness89: Gee, who's been pulling your tail?

InsertNameHere: You have.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Bonnie, if I make you the cookies, will you stop with the witchy angelic hybrid union stuff?

Witchy-ness89: The cookies are only part of the agreement.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I'm sorry that we've been treating the members of your union like crap.

Witchy-ness89: I forgive you. Still doesn't mean that you'll stop doing so.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: Booonnniiiieeee...

Witchy-ness89: Eeeeellllleeeeennnnaaaaa...

Impala45: Are you guys done?

Witchy-ness89: Yeah.

Impala45: Good.

Witchy-ness89: Say, how do you distract an angel?

Impala45: Why?

Witchy-ness89: Cas is bored.

Feathers12: It's true.

Impala45: Put My Little Pony on.

Witchy-ness89: ...really?

Impala45: It's either that or porn.

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: ...now my bras have gone missing.

Impala45: TMI!

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: I'm serious, they were here yesterday.

Crow-in-the-fog8: :)

ElenaTheKlausSlayer: DAMON!


	23. The Angry Unicorn

**SPN VD Chatroom. Come chat with your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**User Names:**

Dean- Impala45

Sam- CanIhavesomesoul55

Cas- Feathers12

Crowley- King_of-Crossroad

Bobby- Notamoron34

Lucifer- Fiddlechamp666

Ruby- Frenchfries34

Chuck- TheHeavenlyAuthor

Balthazar- TitanicH8er

Gabriel- TheOriginalLoki33

Becky- SamLicker81

Damon- Crow-in-the-fog8

Stefan- Bunny_Hunter

Elena- ElenaTheKlausSlayer

Bonnie- Witchy-ness89

Caroline- Theprettyvamp56

Katherine- Superbitch34

Rose- Runner23

Tyler- onesexywolf69

Jeremy- Loveandlost89

Alaric- TeacherVampHunter

Elijah – Elijah

Klaus – HeadHybrid68

* * *

_~Chatroom~_

_TheHeavenlyAuthor has joined the chatroom. _

_SamLicker81 has joined the chatroom._

_Bunny_Hunter has joined the chatroom. _

_Impala45 has joined the chatroom._

_TeacherVampHunter joined the chatroom. _

_Elijah has joined the chatroom. _

Bunny_Hunter: Could you be more obvious, Elijah?

Elijah: It's better than my other one.

Bunny_Hunter: I should change mine...eventually.

TeacherVampHunter: What? You gonna call yourself StefanTheRippah?

Bunny_Hunter: :( Now I have to pick a different one! Thank you, Alaric!

SamLicker81: This is my username for everything, I think.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Hey Becky...

SamLicker81: Hey Chuck...

Bunny_Hunter: You two know each other?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: We dated for a while. Heh.

SamLicker81: He couldn't handle my complex personality.

Impala45: You sure it wasn't the stalker-ish behaviour?

SamLicker81: -_-

Bunny_Hunter: Wow, Dean. Little late to the party?

Impala45: I had nothing to say, seeing as you were talking about Elijah's lame username.

Elijah: My name is not lame.

Bunny_Hunter: That rhymed.

Elijah: ...

Bunny_Hunter: You should write children's books.

Impala45: You can write about a unicorn that shoots rainbows out it's ass.

TeacherVampHunter: Name it Stefan!

Bunny_Hunter: NOT FUNNY! I happen to think that unicorns are not creatures to be made fun of.

Impala45: I gotta agree with this one, actually.

Elijah: Isn't that concept a little inappropriate for a children's book?

Impala45: It would be hilarious. It could give you something to do for a while.

Elijah: Good point. Fine, I'll write it.

TeacherVampHunter: You should upload it somewhere so we can read it.

Elijah: I'll try.

_Elijah is away. _

Bunny_Hunter: He's seriously going to write it?

Impala45: Hey, I sat and watched three episodes of some show with Cas yesterday out of pure boredom.

Bunny_Hunter: What did you watch?

Impala45: I'd rather not say.

TeacherVampHunter: My Little Pony?

Impala45: No! I would rather cut my own eyes out with a demon knife before watching that.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: That sounds like denial.

Impala45: Shut up, Chuck!

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Hey, you can admit it. Nobody is judging.

Bunny_Hunter: I am.

Impala45: I don't like My Little Pony.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Cas says otherwise.

Impala45: Cas is a liar!

Bunny_Hunter: I don't think so. He's pretty honest.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Who's your favourite pony, Dean?

Impala45: I don't have one! I DON'T LIKE MY LITTLE PONY!

Bunny_Hunter: You sure are making a big deal out of it.

SamLicker81: Wow, why cyber bully Dean?

Bunny_Hunter: He does it to others!

Impala45: I do not!

TeacherVampHunter: I find some satisfaction with throwing rocks at people...

Bunny_Hunter: ...

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Are you okay?

TeacherVampHunter: Oh, yeah, totally.

Bunny_Hunter: Is this alter ego Rick?

TeacherVampHunter: No, my alter ego can't type. You would tell if it was him.

_Elijah is now active. _

**Elijah posted the link: The Angry Unicorn to his profile.**

Bunny_Hunter: That was quick.

Elijah: I wrote it in five minutes.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Well...it has an interesting concept.

Impala45: That's a messed up children's book.

Elijah: It's not messed up. I based it off my life experiences.

Bunny_Hunter: I'm not sure you're supposed to swear in a children's book.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: It's certainly original.

Bunny_Hunter: No pun intended?

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Is there a pun in that?

Elijah: There is. I'm an Original vampire.

TheHeavenlyAuthor: Oh! Haha. I guess it was pun intended.

TeacherVampHunter: Did you draw the pictures yourself?

Elijah: Yeah. I would have asked Klaus for assistance, but I don't think he would like the plot of the book.

Bunny_Hunter: So, basically the plot is about a horse named Stefan that is angry because he's useless and all he can do is shoot rainbows out his ass?

Elijah: Yes.

Bunny_Hunter: He couldn't save the princess from the black stallion? Are you saying that Stefan can't save the princess from the charm of the black stallion? Because, Stefan can totally be awesome while rocking the rainbows out of the ass thing.

Impala45: Nobody would want a horse that can't do anything but fart rainbows.

Elijah: Did you not read the ending? Stefan became a unicorn.

Bunny_Hunter: Yeah, but the princess still chose the stallion!

Impala45: Elijah, if I ever have kids, this is the first story I will read to them.

Bunny_Hunter: ...are you mocking the whole Elena, me, and Damon situation? Because, Damon is certainly not a stallion. A donkey would be more fitting.

Elijah: ...who said the stallion is Damon? And who said the princess is Elena?

Bunny_Hunter: ...


End file.
